Amele Lethe
by Noelerin
Summary: 1000 Years Ago, Hera disappeared under mysterious circumstances, leaving no trace of what happened to her. One day, in 2000, Apollo found her - she was alive. Alive, but well? 1 Ch Update with author explanation for the loooooooooooooong silence.
1. Do You Know How Long She's Been Gone

_Author's Note : Amele Lethe is the story of an amnesiac Hera__. I based her name upon another name for the Lethe River, Ameles potamos (river of unmindfulness)._

654321

Zeus stared out over the skyline from the new Olympian base. It was far from the Greek Mainland they had once been born in and called home. Tall spires rose to the sky, interspersed with open fields of incredible verdant beauty. His head shook in consternation.

Truly, mortals and their resiliency never failed to amaze him. No matter what sorrow had come their way because of Pandora's god given gift of curiosity that led her to release all the troubles upon the world, they survived. Survived and thrived, changing hope from something that used to be a bad thing into a thing of enduring strength and courage.

With a deep sigh, he shook his head. Of all the things created by him and his children, he wished that he could take credit for mortals. Ultimately, that was all on the shoulders of Prometheus – even Pandora had been a result of his actions, though she had been crafted by Hephaestus. Someone entered his chambers and he half turned to face his favored daughter, Athena.

For once, the dark haired, gray eyed goddess was dressed simply, lacking both aegis and helmet. In this light, she reminded him of Métis. He'd never told her about the woman who'd actually gestated her within her body. As Gaea had warned him, her son would depose him, so he had tricked her and swallowed her.

But the Fates would not be denied a child born of his and Métis' union.

Thus, Athena came unto being.

Albeit, she had not been born normally as other children were, which might be why she was so dear to him. He wondered idly if his father had bothered to actually look at any of his children if he would have swallowed them as he had. If he could've avoided the fate of being a tyrant if he had learned to love them through raising his children.

Although, Zeus had to admit that his father hadn't been entirely cruel. The Golden Age of Man had happened while he was in charge of things, not under his own reign.

Either way, she only knew of her mother because of myths told of her. She'd never asked after her and he never even thought to tell her. Not because of Hera as many would believe but because he rarely thought about her.

Hera…she was the only one he'd ever loved who always stayed in his thoughts.

Taking his silence as permission to enter, she walked in and closed the door behind her. "Something troubles you, Father Zeus?" she asked, her voice gentle. His pensive attitude had been growing over the years. It worried her and thus, she had decided to face him head on and ask what was wrong. But since he rarely denied her anything, she felt no fear in doing so.

"Do you know how long Hera has been gone?" he asked, not really expecting an answer.

Athena waited patiently, wondering were this was going. While things had been quiet since the Queen of the gods' mysterious disappearance, she had not thought that her father was unhappy. Since she did not understand the cause of his discontent, there were no words she could use to console him.

Zeus smiled, understanding her confusion over his attitude. Unlike most on Olympus, she had not been around during the happiest centuries of his marriage. The marriage had been far from amiable after Athena showed up and things had only gotten worse from that point onwards.

Thus, she wouldn't understand why he'd want her back.

And Zeus could admit now that it wasn't entirely Hera's fault. They'd been divided ever since she'd chosen to side with Poseidon in the attempt to overthrow him because he'd started to act more and more like a dictator than a true king. True, it had taken him a few centuries to realize this fact.

But realize it he had, mostly because he lacked his confidante, the one he shared his deepest secrets and thoughts with. He felt miserable and his sexual escapades didn't do anything to help rid him of that emptiness. There was some connection missing to all those relationships that he had always had with one person – Hera.

Now, all he had to do was tell Hera.

If he could find her that was.

"I just wish I knew what happened to her after her visit to the Realm of Hades to find out if they needed anything what with the emergence of new diseases." He ran a hand through his hair, disheveling the dark locks even more than they already were. "As far as we can figure out, their yearly visit went well. Hera left them with fondest wishes. No one has been able to determine what, exactly, prevented her from returning to Olympus."

Unlike with other disappearances that happened, hers happened in the Underground. Thus, they could not consult the all seeing Helios. And, while Hades had given his full cooperation, there was no one there who had witnessed anything odd. There was no trace that she had met with foul play.

Thus, there were no clues.

"It is a mystery," Athena agreed, her brow puckered in thought. "While I know that we cannot die unless a blade of adamant is used in the hands of one of the godly bloodline, the only one known to be in existence has been in your possession. I suppose that it is possible that someone found another way to kill us."

Zeus had thought of that option but had ultimately rejected the idea. "If such was the case, why has this never been used against us?" he asked, open to any suggestion.

She joined him at the window and stared out with him, though her gaze fixated upon the night sky. It was almost with great reluctance that she decided to bring up an idea that had come to her. "May be it was someone with a grudge against Hera alone. Once she was taken care of, he disappeared with the instrument used in her destruction."

That caused him to tense up. Athena's words were an option he hadn't considered. It was true, she might have a personal enemy that they knew nothing about. In her position, she'd often made people upset with both her judgment and her attitude.

And death would be the only thing that would keep her from his side.

She was very conscientious of her role as protector of marriage, as his Queen. Not to mention, protecting women and children. Her confident attitude made him, at times, feel inadequate. Hera was a competent goddess who knew what she was doing. Things had been harder to run since her disappearance.

He'd never gone through some many assistants in an attempt to keep up with the workload of the burgeoning and changing world. He never knew how much work Hera had actually done to keep their world running smoothly. Not to mention, keep his life running without interruption of petty offenses.

"Her enemies are usually mine first," Zeus murmured, trying to think of one who might be an exception. Other than his lovers, none came to mind. And as horrific as Hera had been to them, none had ever desired her death.

As far as he knew.

Making up his mind, he turned and walked out of the room, Athena at his heels. Though he had a feeling that he was scaring her, he wasn't really concerned with that. All that mattered was finding out the truth. And making the guilty party pay.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, worried by the thunderous look on his face. That look hadn't been seen on him since the Battle of the Giants.

"I'm going to talk to a few people," he told her.

"Just don't do anything rash," she warned. "With nothing definite to go on, the last thing we need is for whatever happened to Hera to happen to you."

Zeus stopped and looked at her.

Really looked at her, his eyes conveying a thousand thoughts that she could not understand. "At least then I'd be where she is." Silently, he contemplated his thoughts. "Of all my wives and lovers, only Hera has my eternal love and devotion. I can honestly say that only Métis came close to holding that place. It wasn't just Gaea's warning that brought about my decision to terminate our relationship permanently. The first time I saw Hera, something about her completed me."

"Then why cheat on her?" Athena asked, rankled by the self-satisfaction in his voice as he spoke of the other women in his life.

"We needed to solidify our power with the older generation of gods. Not to mention that there were monsters that we could not fight but had unleashed upon the world because of our war. And heroes only come from the blood of gods. Besides," he added with a lascivious grin, "I love the wonderful creature called woman."

"That's lousy justification," she replied, voice and posture stiff.

"I'm not going to justify myself for what I am," he said. "Not even to you." There was a definite bite in his voice and look, one that she recognized with unease.

Apollo cleared his throat, bringing their attention to him. "There's something I need to tell you," and here he hesitated. "Something I should've told you before but I wanted to be sure."

"Very well," he waved Athena off. Once she had gone, he faced his son. "What is it?" Thinking it no more than something to do with one of Apollo's children, he only gave him half of his attention. While most of the gods had ceased to be a productive member of the mortal race, Apollo's unique position kept him centermost in their lives.

It was the same with Demeter and Hades.

"I found Hera," he dropped the bombshell calmly into Zeus' lap.

Thunder rolled and lightening crashed as the words sank in. Staring at Apollo in rage, "What?" the question was a roar above the din. "And you didn't tell me?"

"I had to be sure that it was her. She's…she's changed," he was almost hesitant in his admission.

"How could you not know her?" Zeus snidely asked. "It's not like you haven't known her for hundreds of years." The sarcasm hung heavily in the air.

Apollo flinched but held steady. "Only with her hair covered and wearing the proper dress of a married woman. I've never seen her in jeans and a t-shirt with her hair cut short. Of all of us, only you have ever seen her so revealed."

"Cut?" he repeated, voice faint with shock.

Hera's glorious dark auburn hair was her pride and joy. She loved it when he set it free from the pins she used to hold it back. And he loved running his hands through the strands that curled about her face. Loved twining his hands into the strands to hold her face captive as he made love to her lips and drove her mad with desire.

"I believe they call the cut a page boy," he confirmed. "If I hadn't heard her throaty laugh, I wouldn't have given her another thought." He thought it best not to mention the man she was with – nor the ring that adorned her left hand.

While it would come out, it was best to let Zeus come to terms with Hera being a part of the found living instead of the possible dead.

"Where is she? How is she? Does she look all right? Why hasn't she come home? Did she say anything to you? Why didn't you say anything to me earlier?"

Apollo's hands lifted in an appeal for the flood of questions to cease. "I didn't have a chance to talk to her for a few weeks. Mostly I spent time observing her, trying to find out who her circle of friends were and where she worked as well as lived. When I finally walked up to her, she didn't recognize me."

"You've known she's alive for how long?" there was a distinct threat in the growling deepness of his voice.

"A few weeks – but I wanted to be sure it really was her. She was hanging out with people I never thought she'd willingly associate with. I decided that I needed to learn about them, see what kind of humans they were before I made any overtures. Remember, it was on your order that we never reveal ourselves to mortals. If they made trouble, revealing myself would've been the only way out of trouble."

But Zeus had ceased to listen to him. Which was probably for the best since a slight condemnation had entered his voice, Apollo winced internally at the sound, running a hand through his blond hair. "By company, you wouldn't be referring to men, would you?"

"There were a few," his reply was slow in coming. A mistake he quickly realized as Zeus stalked over to him, a thunderous expression on his face.

"Was this what's called a couples party?"

"All I know is she was in a group of people, on a beach," he said, closing his blue eyes. The last thing he needed was for Zeus to suddenly develop mind reading abilities. Because the fiancée wasn't the most explosive secret he had concerning the goddess known as Hera.

"Where is my wife?" he demanded an answer, half tempted to shake the answer out of him.

"Oh, no. I'm not going to let you terrorize her," Apollo said.

"Are you defying me?" he asked incredulously.

"To protect an innocent, yes."

"Hera's no innocent, wilting flower. She is my wife," Zeus thundered.

"No," Apollo shook his head. "She's not. At least, not in her own mind. You don't seem to understand what I'm telling you, Zeus. Hera does not know who she is. As far as she is concerned, she's a nymph who somehow survived the civilizing of the wild places when others of her kind died."

"She survived because she is a goddess."

"But she doesn't know that," his reply was as gentle as he could make it over his irritation with Zeus' inability to listen to him. He – and his libido – was regretting ever bringing it up. Having become a good friend of hers, he'd been invited to her engagement party. And got to dance a slow dance with her while she'd been drunk and her inhibitions had been lowered.

Unfortunately, he was as truthful now as he'd once counseled his followers to be.

It was times like this in which Zeus regretted losing Métis and her wisdom. Her understanding and knowledge of the arcane had been unmatched. She would've been able to guide him through this mess – because every instinct was screaming at him to get his wife and bring her back to Olympus where she belonged.

Of course, if Métis had been here, he'd either have been deposed as king by their child. In which case, he'd be trapped in Tartarus with his father. Or he'd have lucked out and gotten Athena as his child – but never known the delectable joy that was Hera.

As tumultuous as their relationship was, there was no one else he could see by his side for eternity.

"If I promise to behave myself, will you take me to see her?" It irked him to have to beg but if that was the only way he'd be able to see Hera again, he would.

Apollo was quiet, thinking it over. There was a risk in allowing this. If Hera was with her fiancée, Zeus would completely lose it. On the other hand, he couldn't say no without making him more suspicious.

Before he could reply, Poseidon entered the room, looking almost as peeved as Zeus. The water god's sea green eyes flashed as he took in his brother. They had the same dark hair, though his was longer and far wilder. "We have got to talk, Zeus."

"Not now," he said.

"Yes. NOW!" The trident crashed onto the ground, echoing almost as loudly as Zeus' thunder did.

"I'll see you later," Apollo quickly made his escape.

"Make sure she's all right," he ordered.

"Another lover?" Poseidon's voice was extremely scathing.

"My wife," Zeus corrected him.

"Which one, brother dear?" he asked, not easing up on the bite.

"The only one that has ever mattered to me," Zeus fired back. "But you didn't come here for this. What is your problem now?"

"My problem, as you so lightly put it, is the utter and complete lack of help in my kingdom. I realize that I am fighting against a rising tide of pollution and that mortals are doing the best they can to aid me. But they aren't enough to minimize the damage of accidental and deliberate pollution.

"Pollution isn't the only problem we're facing though. Demeter and Hades are having problems as well, what with new growth through chemical manipulations and new ways of killing people. Problems that you, as the King of the gods, are supposed to resolve."

"Why have they not come to see me themselves if this problem is so dire?" he asked, trying to stare him down. Of his two brothers, only Poseidon unnerved him. As tempestuous and destructive as the waters he ruled over, only he matched Zeus in hot-headed temperament. They rarely – if ever – had a calm moment when around each other.

It was a lucky draw that they'd managed to get the realms they were most suited for.

While they were content with what they had, they were never quite sure that Hades felt the same way. Quiet and methodical, prone to bouts of intense depression that only his most beloved wife Persephone could pull him out of, he was the pure enigma of the gods. He'd always seemed content in the Underworld, but with Hades, one could never be quite sure.

Unlike the rest of them, he had no confidant among those living in Olympus. At least, not anymore for Hera had often been his only link to them. Zeus did not discount Persephone for he knew that she had his ear but she also had his trust. As such, she would never betray his confidences when asked after him.

"They've tried but you've been too lost in yourself and your marital woes to listen to them. It is not becoming of you to be so obsessed that you forget your duty to those you command."

"I don't need a lecture on how to be a king from _you_, Poseidon."

"Since you seem to have forgotten your obligations and responsibilities, you do need it," he corrected sharply. "I get that you've got more burdens than you can handle alone. But you can't neglect your duties because of them. If I were you, I'd get some help before everything falls apart."

"I don't have time for this," Zeus said, feeling the pressure weighing down upon him.

"Make time," Poseidon snarled, finally losing his barely held onto patience. "If you don't, the consequences will be grave – for you."

He stared at him. Remembering all to clearly that there was a time when his brother had nearly taken over Olympus and his eyes narrowed, lightening flashing in their depths. "Are you threatening me?"

"No," he paused, staring him right in the eye to make his point. "I'm making a statement of intent."

"Apollo found Hera," he said.

"And you can trust him to take care of her. Do you really want her to come home to this mess?" he asked. "It won't be much of a reunion if she's working overtime, trying to restore everything."

From the lascivious twinkling in the sea god's eyes, Zeus knew exactly what he was talking about. He was right, of course. What would be the point of having his wife home if he couldn't enjoy his husbandly rights.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin finding what you need. Hera took care of all of that," he murmured, trying to think as she would.

Poseidon shook his head. "You lucked out when you married her, brother. While she was far from a complacent wife, she really knew how to keep everything running at its full potential, no matter how little she had to work with."

"Which is why I want her back," he retorted.

A wry smile crossed his face. "I don't know if she'll be wiling to come back. After all, it's been a thousand years, may be she's moved on."

Zeus snorted disdainfully. "Hera's my wife. She would never willingly abandon me. There has to be a reasonable explanation for why she didn't return – and I will find out what it is."

"After you've settled matters," he sharply reminded him.

With a grimace, Zeus agreed and went to find Athena and Iris. As Iris was Hera's most trusted and knowledgeable assistant, she'd be the best resource to turn to when it came to thinking like Hera. If there was a way to fix this mess, even temporarily, she'd be the best one to guide him.

Titans but he missed his wife.


	2. Of Nymphs, Goddesses, and The Truth

The day dawned rather cloudy, though the forecast had promised bright, sunny skies. Inside the modest, two story building, the two occupants were just emerging from the kitchen. The man held a coffee cup, the woman a newspaper she was perusing. Together, they sat at the table, enjoying the silence and each other's company, knowing that it was to be a frantic day.

Robert Aeson stood up at last, walking over to the mirror and straightened his tie. Making sure that his face was clean of honey and crumbs. Once satisfied with his appearance, he went to the hall closet and pulled out a jacket, smiling as warm hands smoothed it over his broad shoulders.

"Thanks, Amele," his smile widened at seeing the beautiful dark haired woman behind him.

It was a wonder to him, this lovely woman who'd reentered his life. He'd often wondered what happened to her after he graduated for she had just disappeared. To his shock, he found out that she was no mortal – the rapid healing from the gunshot wound in her head had revealed her to be something more than mortal.

When he asked, she had quietly admitted the truth. In her glorious, changeable eyes, he'd seen fear of rejection. It had taken him a bit of time to come to terms with the fact that all that he'd learned in his youth was truth. But once he had, nothing had kept him from reconnecting with her.

A reconnection that had led to so much more, the ring on her finger glinted in the morning light streaming in from the stained glass window by the door. His mother had taken him aside when he told her that he was going to ask her to marry him and told him that he needed to be careful. Who knew what Amele had done to anger the gods?

And he could see her point. There was something worrying about her not having a past. What kind of semi-immortal being of divine heritage could lose their past? Lose it so completely that there was not even a glimmer of recognition for anything – even when they had gone on a little trip to Greece had she seen anything that seemed familiar to her.

Still, he was resolved to enjoy his nymph, even if a part of him wished that she was just a mortal. Of all the things he wished, he'd wanted to grow old with her and see their children have babies of their own. He knew that they could have children. He just wasn't sure how wise it would be to reintroduce children of mixed blood into the modern world.

But unlike his ancestor, Jason of the Golden Fleece and rightful heir of Iolcus fame, he was not going to reject her just because she had some questionable qualities.

"You're welcome," she said. Her brown eyes, more green in some lights, more grey in others, shone as they took in his handsome face with its dark brown eyes and dark, trimmed hair that he'd brushed into some semblance of order. She wondered why he even bothered. Within moments, it would be messed up. His hair seemed to have a mind and life of its own, always doing what it wanted and not what Robert wanted it to do.

Growing up, his hair had been something of a joke to the kids in the neighborhood. She remembered the first time she'd met him. It had been after a fight he'd had with some of the older boys – and she had been disguised as a young girl newly come to their quiet little town. While she hadn't originally gone there to become a part of the town, she'd quickly found a place there and had to learn to balance two lives.

They'd bonded like most children do over ice cream and sand castles. Being with this boy had made it easier for he never really pushed her for details. Nor did he ever ask to go to her house, which under other circumstances she may have found odd. But they'd had such fun, she didn't think about it. They'd always been at his home and she knew his mother had been suspicious of this strange girl who seemed to have no home and very rarely went to school.

It'd been quite a shock to walk into his home and see the Golden Fleece on his wall. He'd shrugged it off, trying to down play its presence as a joke. But she'd not believed him, though at the time she let him think that she had. As it seemed he was uncomfortable, almost embarrassed, she'd let the subject drop.

Looking at his mother, she knew that Mrs. Aeson suspected the truth. _I thought there was something different about you_, she recalled her saying. _That's why I left the Fleece out. It's not something one wishes just anyone to see, if you catch my drift_.

Amele did, only all to well. Truth to tell, she was relieved. After keeping the secret buried inside for so long, she'd wanted an ally and found one in her, though she was quite aware that she discomforted the woman who was to be her mother-in-law. It was not really a surprise all things considered.

She wished that there was a way to reassure her but as nothing came to mind, she was resolved to prove herself trustworthy.

They walked to his car, parked in the drive-way as their garage was filled with donations from the last drive at the hospital. She couldn't wait for the pick-up the next month. The both of them felt better when both of their cars were locked up tight for the night. "Have a good day," he said, opening the door and moving to sit down. "Enjoy your lecture."

"You to," she stepped back and watched until his car disappeared around the corner. With a sigh, she walked back into the house. After locking the door again, she walked up the steps to make the bed and take a shower. The thought of the lecturer almost made her rush through her morning's preparations, but she wanted to be truly ready for it.

"Good morning, Diane," she greeted the teen as she walked in, a box of donuts balanced in her left hand.

"Ooh! You brought breakfast. Did you get the ones with the sprinkles?" Without waiting for an answer, she took the box and opened it, almost squealing with delight.

"Have I ever forgotten your preference for energy food?" she asked, fondly looking at the girl who'd become a daughter to her.

"You did once," she quickly reminded her.

"And I suppose I never will live that down," she mock sighed in despair, locking the door. There was no sense in taking chances. Though they were far from the only shelter dealing with abused and the lost, they were under the most suspicion. For what reason, she didn't know. Her hand went to the back of her neck, feeling for the stitches that were no longer there. "I guess there are worse things to be haunted by. Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

The young lady with her peculiar silver hair shook her head, distinctive black eyes laughing. But there was a hint of concern as she recognized the gesture for what it was. "My classes are only three days a week. I thought I'd come in and give you a hand since today's special guest will not only be giving a lecture but will also help some of our clientele start new lives. Besides, I'd never miss a chance to hear Inana Ma'at in person. I can't believe that you were able to get to come here at all. She's so incredibly busy."

"It wasn't easy. I suppose I just lucked out," Amele said happily. Then her face fell with a sigh. "I just wish I could do more. For every one person I save, another six fall through the cracks."

"You always push yourself to hard when you know it all comes down to choices," she replied, feeling her frustration all to well. She'd felt that frustration herself over the centuries, often finding herself with no recourse other than to bury herself away for a while. It helped her find perspective, renewed purpose in living and helping mortals, though they no longer believed in the gods.

A small, sad smile crossed her face. "I know," her words were soft. "It doesn't stop me from wanting to help more of those in need. They come seeking answers and I offer all that I can. But…you're right. In the end only they can take that needed step forward."

"And that's when the frustration happens," she softly observed. "You can't make someone want to do what they chose not to without violating their rights."

Nodding, she munched on a donut before shaking off her gloomy mood. "Come on," she invited. "We've only got three hours to prepare for her arrival." They moved into the next room – donut box in hand – moving a table to the side to reveal a small series of doors under a platform.

Before doing anything else, they cleaned the floor and straightened the pictures. Once everything looked presentable, Diane went to get the small microphone. Unlocking the doors, Amele began to pull out extra chairs and began to place them. After connecting the cables, Diane started to help her set them up. Every once in a while, one or the other of them would go to the platform to test for sound and sight.

A knock interrupted their quiet work and she looked at Diane after verifying the time. They still had an hour to go before their speaker and her entourage showed up. "You expecting anyone?"

Shaking her head, she went to the door and peered through the blinds. They'd received several threats before from those who didn't like the work they did. Amele herself had been in the hospital as a result of one such attack. It was how she had become reacquainted with Robert.

A frown crossed her face at the thought of Amele's fiancée. He wasn't so bad, as far as males went. But…knowing what she knew of Amele, it made it really difficult to look the other way regarding the man. Knowing what she knew, it made it almost difficult to keep silent.

On the other hand, she'd found a true friend – an almost mom – in Amele that she couldn't begrudge her that happiness. Nor did she actually want to lose her to the truth. Of course, there were those who might not understand her position but she didn't care. She really liked Amele.

Upon recognizing her brother, she stepped back and unlocked the door. "It's just my brother," she called.

Leaning around the doorframe, she smiled in greeting.

"Could I talk to you, Ms. Lethe?" his question stopped her before she could disappear back in the room.

"It's Amele, Jason. You know that you don't need to be so formal with me. After all, you've not stopped Diane from working for me after she'd been shot at," she said with only a small wince. The bullet meant for Diane had struck her instead – by her own choice. Shaking off the memories, she stepped into the foyer, "Donut?"

"Not right now," he refused with reluctant smile. It was no surprise she'd offered him food. That was one of her two ways of comfort – and she thought he didn't eat enough anyway.

"Your loss," Diane said, going to get one.

Watching her disappear, he shook his head. "As if I could stop Di from doing anything she wanted," he said, returning to the earlier topic.

"I'd hand you your rear on a platter if you tried it," she agreed with a feral smile, returning and leaning on the doorframe nonchalantly. With the red frosting on her lips, he couldn't help but shiver fearfully. She looked every inch a predator, even with the small, sprinkled cake in her hand.

His eyes rolled and shrugged as though to say _see what I have to deal with_?

Amele laughed at his long suffering expression. She knew that, whatever arguments the siblings had, there was no force on earth strong enough to separate them. At least not permanently. "What can I do for you?"

"First, can I ask you if you've found any leads regarding you past?" he asked.

She frowned, trying to remember when she told him about that. While telling Diane had been a none issue – the girl did work for her – telling Jason was another thing entirely. Although, she liked him well enough there was something a bit distant about him.

Not to mention, she'd known Diane for a few years. The girl was clever, quick to grasp things, which unfortunately meant that she had noticed a few things that were off about her. Instead of overlooking them as so many others had, she just asked. Admiring her for her gumption, she'd told her the truth.

She'd only recently met Jason.

And the fact that Diane had never really talked about him sent warning flags through her. Upon meeting him, they had subsided – mostly. Only mostly so because Diane had been really reluctant in her introduction, which was a definite sign that something wasn't quite right. "When did we talk about that?"

"It wasn't exactly a talk, Amele," he quietly said, recognizing the wariness in her eyes.

Recognition flashed, "I was babbling in the hospital under the medication."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Just be grateful that it was just me who heard you. Anyone else – save for Robert and Diane – would probably have tried to lock you up."

"I gave up on finding any answers long ago. Whoever and whatever I was, I no longer am – nor do I think I would like to learn the truth about myself," she added. Her look said _drop it_ but she had little hope that he would. Jason was almost as tenacious as she knew Diane to be.

She could still remember the day Diane had walked in, fresh off the streets, and asked for a job. Seeing how young and innocent she was, Amele had felt doubt that the girl could make it. That she would be able to handle the stress, older folks had never lasted very long under the stress of suspicion and the general wear and tear of hearing the stories that came through their door.

It was not her intention to damage one so young. So, she'd tried everything in her power to get her to reconsider because saying no hadn't worked. Diane had just come back every day, reapplying every time. Eventually, she'd given up and let her stay. It was obvious that she wasn't going to quit. Giving up had never been in Amele's chemistry but this time, she had to yield to the inevitable.

Obviously, Diane was made of firmer stuff than she was.

"Why?" he asked, truly shocked. Of all the things he expected to hear, this was _**not**_ one of them. A person's past was a part of who they were. It helped them, shaped them, was a basis for their personality. Why would she _**not**_ want to know who she was?

"No one's tried to find me," she simply said. "Either I was a truly terrible person – or I have no family left. Either way, I don't wish to know anymore. I'm truly happy for the first time in a long time. Really happy and fulfilled after being empty for so long, why would I want to screw it up?"

"When you put it that way, I can see your point," he murmured. Inside, he wrestled with the words that wanted to escape, telling her of the searching that had gone on for her. The search that still continued to this day. The husband who desperately loved her and wanted her to come home to him.

"Why do you ask?" she tilted her head, waiting.

"Yeah, brother dear, why?" Diane smiled her sweetly false smile – the one she knew he absolutely reviled.

He scowled. "Why do you do that?"

"Because it annoys you," she said, as though it should have been obvious to him. "Now, answer the question. It's rude to leave us hanging."

Amele looked at the clock and gasped. "Hold that answer, we've got less than thirty minutes to finish setting up. And we haven't even begun the food and drink. Since you're here, you should do the most important job of a man – moving the furniture wherever we tell you to."

Again, she laughed as he groaned.

"As you wish, Master Lethe," he drawled, mock limping into the next room. "Igor is always ready to serve his generous and kind Master."

"Why don't I show him what we want while you start the food?" Diane was quick to suggest, wanting to have a few words with her brother.

"All right, just don't torment your brother to much."

"But _THAT'S_ what he's for," Diane said, her eyes wide with innocence.

"Igor waits for your orders," he called. Dropping his accent, "Come on. I'm not moving anything without your say so."

"What? You can't set up one measly chair without being told how to?" She was quick to ask, though it sounded more incredulous than mocking.

"And be told that it's in the wrong place? Or that you already arranged that row so I need to put it back?" he shot back. "I think not. The less I have to move and arrange, the happier I'll be."

"I never knew you were that lazy, brother."

"Not lazy," he corrected, "Practical."

"Self-indulgent laziness," she shot back. "You are _such_ a guy."

He smirked, "Happen to love that state of affairs, sis. So I won't change it even for you."

Amele shook her head and walked down the hall passed the two offices and three bedroom units. Though it was a smallish building, she'd found ways to make it homey and roomy for those who came here. Turning right led her to a kitchen that overlooked the tiny garden, she turned on the light to augment the sunlight.

Diane and Jason were a handful, but they were excellent company and could be counted on to help in a pinch should she need it. Even with her doubt over him, he'd proven himself to be trustworthy. She just wished she could figure him out, what he wanted from her. There was something in his eyes, always asking a question of her.

And now she thought she'd figured that question out.

With a sigh, she looked out the small window for a moment, thinking about what she'd said about her giving up on her past. Her words were true – to a certain extent. The question of who she had been was no longer something she wished an answer to. That search had been over and done with five centuries ago.

But…there were times when she was with Robert that being with him felt wrong. It felt like she was violating some other connection she'd once had. If she tried hard, she could almost see a face of inhuman beauty looking at her in adoration and barely restrained passion.

Shivers of intense desire always swamped her for this person and she had to exercise to work it out of her system or risk going mad with the inability to get rid of it. There was a feeling of connection, of completeness when she thought of this being.

And she hated herself for it because she loved Robert. He was her best friend, her confidant, and the one who made her feel safe and wanted while this unknown being felt wild, primal. This being was an unknown, a risk she couldn't take even to solve the mystery of her life.

She no longer chased phantoms.

While her new life lacked the full passion she sensed in that other man, it had something she actually need – the security of a hand to hold. The safety of knowing that someone was there for her, a man who loved her despite the secrets of her life.

Shaking herself for wasting valuable time with such unprofitable thoughts, she set about her task. As she mixed the punch, she hoped that there would still be a hall when they were done.

"What did you do?"

"I moved the chairs," he replied, picking up a chair as though he was unconcerned by her question. In truth, he was far from feeling that ease. There was something about Diane's attitude that reminded him of the only time they argued. He really hoped that history wasn't about to repeat itself.

"Don't play smart mouth with me. It won't work," she scowled at him. "Why did you ask her about her past? I made it clear that such a topic was out of bounds unless _**she**_ brings it up."

Moving the last chair into the last row, he sighed and sat down. "Artemis, I am the god of the truth. Once I had confirmed my suspicions, I had to report my findings to Zeus. That was something you should have done. He has every right to know that his wife has been found."

"No, he doesn't," she objected. "Apollo, she's happy – and so am I. If she realizes the truth, she'll treat me like she used to. I know I already have a mother, but Hera's become a _**mom**_ to me. She actually worries over, helps me with my homework – and tells me to be careful. You would never hear our mother say that, she takes it for granted that my goddess status keeps me safe. Even though Amele suspects I'm of divine blood, she _**still**_ says it. I don't want to lose that because you have to purge your conscience about her whereabouts to Zeus."

"Sis, you can't keep her from knowing the truth!"

"Why? She's so much better without that knowledge."

"Because it isn't right," he said.

"For who?" she snapped. "For Zeus? He doesn't really care, just makes it look like he does – and never has treated her with any kind of respect. And she's always taken it out on his lovers and his children. I finally understand that that's not right, brother. Abuse is abuse. He's emotionally abused her for years."

"Artemis," he started, stopping at the sound of approaching footsteps. "We'll continue this later."

"No, we won't. Tell Zeus to stay away or I will never speak to you again. And this time, I mean it."

Apollo winced, remembering their fight over Orion. A fight which had resulted in the hunter's death. While it had truly been an accident, it had taken years for her to forgive him for the competition he'd suggested. Even now, he couldn't be totally sure that he hadn't known that the spot in the water was the man.

On some level, that knowledge must have been there.

As much as he'd studied the waves, there were very few shapes that floated in such a way that the human body does – even if that body is swimming. Still, it could've been a genuine error. Helios had concluded that this was so when the case had been presented to him by Artemis. His all seeing gaze was one none of them doubted.

Still, some doubt remained within Apollo.

Amele knew something was wrong when she entered. The tension was so thick, she felt suffocated by it. Both of the siblings stared at each other, pure anger in Diane's eyes towards Jason, almost ignoring her. An unremitting anger that spoke of something deeper than whatever set her off today.

And he seemed unable to meet them for more than a few seconds, pure guilt on his face. It was so potent, Amele wanted to take him in her arms and comfort him. She wanted to sit them both down and talk to each of them, find out what was troubling them so much.

Still, there was no more time to waste.

As much as she wished to help them fix the problem, she couldn't. "The rest of the food can be brought in," she said instead, putting the punch in the center of the table. Removing the veggie tray that had been balanced precariously upon her head, she placed it off to the right, turning to watch as Diane walked out of the room.

Apollo was quick to rise and follow his sister out. This was a problem he hadn't foreseen. How had Artemis bonded so quickly with Hera? Was it possible that she hadn't been bluffing him when she revealed how long she'd known about her being alive?

While he didn't want to believe that she had kept a secret from him for that long, he had to contemplate it.

If he could forget the heartbreak on Zeus' face, the rending pain in his voice as he asked after Hera, he might be able to find a way out of the situation that both appeased his honesty, his sister's quite obvious need for Hera's motherly presence in her life, the fact that Hera was sure to question him about what he'd asked of her, and wouldn't get him punished by Zeus.

But Zeus truly cared for Hera, though Artemis could not see it.

As befitting her status, she had never known the different kinds of passions within a man. Though she had come close to crossing that line, she had never fully passed over it, turning from girl to woman. She would not understand that love does exist even inside what appeared to be an uncaring heart.

Apollo wondered what it would take to get her to know that not all love was like in faery tales – and that what existed between Hera and Zeus was a passion and love that defied the ages. Even though he'd often neglected her, he loved her.

There was real love in his heart for his wife. Had his sister really forgotten what they had been like in those moments when the two united in one purpose and heart? After the new religion had come about and they had lost prominence, Hera and Zeus had come to a new understanding, had renewed their connection to each other. Only they had been stronger, more united, and even if he strayed, they had stayed very much in love.

What in Tartarus was he supposed to do?


	3. Have You Ever Thought You Were A Goddess

_Author's Note : Thanks for the patience, my readers and reviewers. I am trying very hard to get this story written. There are a few problems, mainly in that I don't want to get preachy or try to propose solutions to problems that are different and tricky to resolve. I just hope that I can tell a good story without being so santimonious - I think that's the word I'm looking for._

654321

"Thank you once again. I really think you helped many find their way." She smiled widely as she watched Jason escort Inana and her people out to their car. Leaning against the doorframe, she wondered about the way that the petite, older woman with her glorious raven hair streaked with white, dusky skin, and black eyes set under thin eyebrows kept staring at her.

Staring at her in confusion and hurt. It was as if she kept expecting her to say something more to her than what she had. Her eyes seemed to be conveying some kind of message to her. A message that Amele felt had answers to the questions she had stopped asking years ago for they only caused her to have painful headaches.

They only lead to phantoms, ghosts and shadows. _The image of another shadowy figure, chains around his hands and feet. Hands that reached out to her in an appeal of some kind, his silvery eyes beseeched her to…do something for him, to help him_.

Shaking off her thoughts, she turned around to help Diane clean the room.

Inana waited until her people were in the car. Folding it over, she looked straight at him. Her Middle Eastern accent was deepened, highlighting her confusion. "Why did not the Lady Hera greet me as an equal, Lord Apollo? She acted as though we had never met, never conversed one with another. I do not think I have ever been greeted by another goddess as though I was their superior."

"That's not an easy question to answer," he said. "Something happened to her and she has no memory of being a goddess. All she thinks is that she's a nymph."

Her hands clasped together, eyes full of sympathy. "Oh, the poor darling. What are you doing to help her?"

Shrugging, he shook his head, "There isn't much I can do."

"And Lady Artemis? She does not seem quite pleased with you," she gently pointed out.

"You're telling me. It seems that my sister has bonded with Amele. Bonded in such a way that she thinks of her as a mom – not a mother," he rubbed the back of his neck. "Truthfully, Lady Ma'at, I haven't got a clue about what to do now. As the god of honesty, I had to tell Zeus once I confirmed the truth. I would expect nothing less of my followers. Now, though, I find out that Hera doesn't want to know who she is – and Artemis is angry that I've been truthful.

"And the one I've often consulted with," he said dismally, "Well, I can hardly talk to her. Can I? The situation is far too delicate to try and disguise it as a third party situation."

Her hand patted his cheek. "You will figure it out, Lord Apollo. Who knows? Perhaps what you fear is the only solution to your dilemma."

"Ms. Ma'at, we have to go," her publicist rolled down the window to inform them of this. "We've tarried far too long as it is."

"Thank you, Mr. Horu. Call me if you think I can be of any aid," she said, stepping into the car.

"Thanks," he replied, watching them drive away. Turning, he made his way back up to the building to help in the clean up. His thoughts confused, he hadn't realized that Hera had been acquainted with the Egyptian goddess of justice and truth who in earlier times had been the Sumerian goddess of heaven among other things. Of course, she had also been called Ishtar, but that was another goddess entirely.

Later that evening, Amele shut and locked the door. Joining Jason and Diane in the car, she regretted having taken that taxi to work as she felt itchy in their presence. That unresolved something still snapped between them and she felt as though she should do something, but she wasn't sure what.

And she would've taken a taxi home but ever since she'd been shot, she'd agree that she wouldn't travel at night alone. Even if the shooter had been aiming at Diane and it had been in broad daylight, no one seemed to be very comfortable with the idea of her travelling alone to a place where she wouldn't be met by another.

She closed her eyes with a sigh, pulling at her shoes. It wasn't that they pinched terribly for these were her more comfortable shoes but she had been on her feet most of the day. Even in comfortable shoes, one could become uncomfortable. "So, why did you ask after my past?" she decided to get this over with.

Jason hesitated over his answer, feeling the fire in Diane's gaze. Struggling for an answer that fit all his new requirements for dealing with this situation, he found none. For the first time, he had nothing to say. Finally, he went with a half truth, "I think you may be a goddess."

"A goddess," she repeated, voice full of doubt. Though she knew they were divine – and was pretty sure she'd figured out who they really were – she respected their desire for anonymity. What she couldn't figure out was how he'd come to that conclusion based on the evidence placed before him. "I was shot pretty much point blank and nearly died."

"Because you thought you were a nymph," he patiently explained. "Therefore, you have the mortality of them. While they do live longer, they are not blessed with the higher gifts of the gods. Your body reacted accordingly. But had you really been a nymph, you wouldn't have survived being shot at such close range – especially as the bullet lodged into your brain before exiting through the back of your neck."

Her nose twisted in thought, "Perhaps a demigod. One of the gods came down and hooked up with my parent and I was punished. It was my own choice to become a tree for a time but the fates always know the true path we are to walk. Thus, when the time came that my purpose was found, I woke up."

Making the turn into her drive-way, he noticed Robert's car already there. "Whatever the case, perhaps you should tell him the truth. Your memories – or your abilities – may resurface at any time.'

"Be that as it may, I won't hold out hope. Good night, Diane." She opened the door and got out, rather surprised by the teen's silence. Knocking on the window, she waited until it was unrolled before asking, "You okay?"

Diane shook her head and slunk down into the seat, the faint sheen of tears on her face.

Amele frowned, reaching out a hand to touch her shoulder. "What's wrong, sweetheart? Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Yes, you can never remember!" She burst out before disappearing from the car.

To say that she was startled was putting it mildly. Though she'd suspected the truth, she had never witnessed any kind of sign of their power. This was a bit much and it took her a moment to compose herself. Looking at Jason, she saw the guilty look on his face once again.

"You know what?" she asked, waiting until he was looking at her. "I don't want to know but you need to make peace with each other. This can't be allowed to fester."

"Easier said than done, Amele," he replied, his look grim. "But the effort has to go both ways, I can't be the conceding partner here."

"True enough, Jace, but I have a feeling that it's because of you asking after me that has caused this rift. If it is, you need to take the first step, not her. We no longer live in the past in which all problems are blamed solely on women. You can't take that stance now," she advised, before straightening up. "Think about it, you don't want strife to mar your relationship with her."

He waited until the door closed behind her before backing out. As he drove to the apartment he shared with his sister, he wondered what he was to do. If only he could talk to his mother about this but Artemis was right. While they loved her and willingly protected her, she was no mom to them.

Though mortals would doubt it because of the reputation she had garnered, Hera had mothered Zeus' children – all of them with the sole exception of Dionysius.

Which was why, in circumstances like this, he'd always gone to his stepmother – to Hera. As he'd told Inana, she was the best sounding board he ever had. Having had more experience than he, she asked the right questions. Not only that but she'd often been able to help his see the female side of things. Even when she couldn't advise him, she provided a listening ear and a shoulder to lean upon.

Yet, he could hardly talk to her about her.

654321

Amele rose from the warm bed, body still lethargic from sleep and pulled on her terry cloth robe. Robert moaned in protest at her departure and she quietly soothed him, brushing her fingers through his silken locks. Once he settled down again, she made her way down the stairs, yawning as she picked up the phone.

"_Amele_?"

The timid sounding voice was so unlike Diane's confident tones that she immediately woke up. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" she asked, recalling her sudden departure. The mixed up emotions she must've been feeling may have made her careless. She could be in real danger. They couldn't afford risking exposure, this she knew all to well. It was why she'd made a split second decision that landed her in the hospital.

"_I need some help. Could you and Robert come get me_?"

"Where are you?" she asked, searching for a pad and paper. Jotting down the address, she reassured her that they'd be there as soon as they could. "Just stay safe, okay? No foolish heroics unless you have no other choice."

"_Okay, just hurry up._"

"We'll be there as soon as we can, sweetheart." Hanging up, she went back up the stairs and changed. It wasn't easy to wake Robert up and get him moving. Under other conditions, she wouldn't have bothered. But she had made a promise to always be with someone. The two made their way to the docks and found Diane crouched over a small child.

Obviously, they'd been in that position for some time.

Robert immediately took charge, though he couldn't help but wonder why Diane hadn't called an ambulance. It would've been much quicker – and then he noticed the hooves instead of feet. "Satyr?" he asked.

She rubbed her arms, barely containing her fury, irritation, - and fear.

"Let's get him to the car," Amele suggested, glancing around warily. Though nothing jumped out immediately, there was something about the night that gave her a bad feeling. "I'll drive while you take care of him. Diane, can you tell us what happened?"

They sat in the car, him listening with half an ear as she started her tale. It was not that he had no interest but his patient needed his attention more and he could pick up on the pertinent information. Though he knew of nymphs, a satyr was rather unheard of. They had been even more endangered than nymphs were.

"I was surfing – it always calms me down, you know – when I heard the sounds of a scuffle. As I thought I was alone and didn't want to be disturbed, I almost didn't check it out. There are rules that I must follow. But…I thought I heard a familiar sound and went to investigate. Rather stupid thing to do, I know," she shrugged. "But I was being careful. That's when I saw them hurting this guy."

"You didn't fight them, did you?" he asked, wondering at Amele's silence. It must be one of those secrets between the women that he wasn't privileged to know. And he accepted that.

"I may have been angry but that didn't make me stupid," she retorted. "I was able to distract them, grab him, and run back into the water. It was easy enough to lose them on the water since the waves were too high for _mortals_," she sneered the word out, "To swim in."

Suddenly, Amele made a sharp, very tight turn to the right, putting on just a bit of speed. Confidently, she moved the car through two others before turning left and driving into a parking garage. After going up three levels, she parked between two similar looking cars and killed the engine. Taking off her seat belt, she indicated that they should keep low as she pushed a button that reversed their license plate with a holographic image.

Though she'd thought it had been a rather strange gift Jason gave her, she hadn't thought to ask him why.

A pair of headlights illuminated the darkness as they waited, holding their breaths. The car's engine kept purring as it stopped near them and one of the passengers got out. Footsteps stopped at every car as a light was flashed into every window. Slouching as low as they could, they saw the light pass over their heads and move slowly through their car, tracing the line of the seats.

Diane slid into her mind, seeking for help in the area that wouldn't be questioned as unusual. But that also wouldn't create such a noise as to bring security down to check things out.

The light flipped off. "They must be further on. If they came in here at all, Phil," he added, getting into the car with a snort of disdain. The voice was low, slightly smoky sounding.

"I know what I saw, Sid," his partner – a man with a nasally sounding voice – said as the door slammed shut. The car drove off.

After waiting five minutes, Amele opened the door. They could hear the other one somewhere above them. "We can either wait until they leave or coast the car out of here until we reach a safe place to turn the engine on since doing so in here will alert them."

"The problem with waiting is that they may wait to," pointed out Diane.

Amele nodded, getting out of the car. "Back us up, Diane," she said, going to the end of the car to guide her.

Diane slid over and kept an eye on her, moving only when she gestured and in the direction she indicated. Once clear of the cars and aimed towards the exit, she waited for Amele to get in. They coasted along until they were at ground level and clear of the covering.

Once on the nearly empty street, she switched places with Amele and they drove off. As they approached the turn off, Diane refused the offer to be dropped off at her apartment. "You'll have to forgive Jason sometime," Amele quietly said. "It's never a good idea to let something fester, especially when family is concerned."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew what I do," she muttered, arms crossed across her chest unhappily.

"May be not," she agreed as she pulled into their street. "Still, you and Jason are close. Such an argument will only make the both of you unhappy. But I won't make you do anything you aren't ready for. Forgiveness has to be something you decide to do."

Diane made a face, but knew that Amele was right. As they pulled into the garage, she glanced back at the satyr, thinking that there was something vaguely familiar about him. Once she opened her door, she got Robert's, "Need a hand?"

"No, thanks," he said, maneuvering out of the car and turning around to pick up the now awake satyr.

"What I don't get is, who was following you? Usually, they aren't so obvious," she mused.

"Perhaps they were after him," Robert suggested. Gently placing the satyr on the couch, "You never said what their motives were. And the occasionally appearance of a mythological creature aside, no one has ever witnessed them."

Amele handed the shaking satyr a glass of water, "Easy now, young one," she soothed him. "Though you are now among friends, you've had quite an awful fright."

He could not take his deep golden eyes off of her. Even with the dull mortal shell that covered her, he would know her anywhere. "Great Hera," he whispered. "I praise you for your kindness to me."

"The Great Hera has nothing to do with my kindness to you," she gently corrected. "Though I am sure she would be pleased to hear her name so honored. Shall I retrieve your medical bag?"

Nodding, he went to wash his hands, leaving the satyr alone with Diane. "Great Lady of the Hunt, why did she say that?" he asked. "Why did she reject who she is?"

"Because she doesn't know she _**is**_ Hera," her voice was harsh. "I do not know why but she has no memory. Until my brother opened his stupid mouth, we managed to avoid any hint of who she is."

"Poor Lord Zeus," he murmured, startled to see fire in her eyes. "What have I said that is wrong?"

"What?" she repeated mockingly. Her voice murderous. "It's always _poor Zeus_, never _poor Hera_. And people wonder why she is so jealous and bitter, so vindictive. I would be too if everyone ragged on me but venerated my cheating louse of a husband."

Robert's arrival forestalled any reply the satyr might have made and she stepped back, letting him take over. As much as she tried to breath easy, to not blame an innocent in this, Artemis couldn't help it. She didn't want all of this chaos to happen, not now – possibly not ever.

In a moment, Amele came down with his bag. "Do you need any help?" she asked.

"I think I'll be fine," he smiled, squeezing her hand briefly. "Thank you."

"Shall I take you home now?"

Diane shook her head. "It's really late. Can I crash here?"

"You know you don't even have to ask," she replied, resting her hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you take a shower while I ready your room?"

"Ok," she yawned slightly. "I am a bit tired – and I stink."

654321

Zeus stared out the window, not quite content with the way his talk with Apollo had gone. There was something the boy was keeping from him – and not just the location of his wife. It irked him that he couldn't put his finger on it because there had been no dishonesty in his replies, the evasions he used were the kind in which he couldn't outright accuse him of misleading him because he was answering the questions asked of him.

Of all things one could say about Apollo, he knew how to be honest and yet, evade answering with a skill most politicians would kill for.

At some other time, he would be proud of his son for retaining his sense of self. But the fact that he felt the need to use his skills to avoid Zeus' queries spoke against him. Something was going on and he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

The feeling settled within his gut.

It sat there, resting in his belly, with all the awkward presence of a gryphon outside the city wall. Omnipresent, dangerous, and in dire need of being taken care of, though he could not find the solution because he couldn't figure out the source of the problem. There were no words he could put to the problem.

With a sigh, he realized that problem or not, time had run out for contemplating this problem. Today, he needed to go and see Hades. It was not something he looked forward to. But his brother's problem also needed to be taken care of.

For the most part, he thought that Iris and Athena had hit upon an answer to Poseidon's problem. They had even started to sketch out an answer for Demeter's dilemma. They had really only needed help in cleaning and harvesting, so they merely found ways to shift workers from one area into another.

Unfortunately, the problem facing the Lord of the Underworld was another matter entirely. It wasn't just Hades he needed to talk to. No, he also needed to speak with Thanatos before he could even get a clear idea of the problems surrounding the shortage in the Underworld.

It certainly wasn't one of space seeing as how the Underworld was as large as Earth.

_You're focusing to hard on what is possible, my love. Tell me all about it anyway. Perhaps the two of us working together can find an answer. Didn't you once tell me that the combination of minds can sometimes lead to a greater solution than one mind working alone_?

He could almost hear Hera say that, her soft hand upon his shoulder as she guided him into his seat. With gentle strength, she would rub his shoulders and neck, listening to him talk about his findings. His tensions would melt under her massage, leaving him feeling renewed and ready to tackle the problem before him.

And to make love to her, though he'd never done such a thing for she would've reminded him of his duty.

Duty first, pleasure second.

After a moment, she would move around and look him in the eye. If she felt at all daring, she would sit in his lap, her eyes never leaving his own. _Sometimes the best solution is to think outside of what you see before you and look to the potential outside. After all, sometimes the answer to 2 and 2 is four. Other times, one can honestly say that the solution is 22_.

Entering the room with its inviting silver glow, he saw his brother alone on the throne. Persephone, he realized as he stared at the second throne, was with her mother. The room had a melancholic feeling to it that was not present in the rest of the Realm.

"Hades," he greeted him, feeling compassion for his brother for perhaps the first time ever. It couldn't be easy to be separated from the woman you loved so often, especially when there were some times when she could only visit at night because the seasons in that part of the world were off kilter. Having to met her only at night and letting her go before the sun rose as though they had to be ashamed of their marriage, of their love, it couldn't possibly be easy for him – even after all of this time.

"Zeus," he replied, standing up to bow. Though they were in his realm, Zeus still outranked him. It wasn't something he regretted. He knew that he'd have made a lousy king of the heavens. While he knew many thought of him as gloomy – even evil, and some of the tales he heard painted him as villain…surprisingly enough, he actually enjoyed hearing them though Persephone was highly upset whenever she heard them – he preferred his dark realm.

No, the Underworld wasn't for everyone but he found his comfort and his place there. Down here, he never had to worry about political games or the confusion that dealing with morals and their problems caused. While he had to deal with mortals here, they were far more quiet and accepting of what happened.

He honestly thought that he got the better deal than Poseidon and Zeus had. "It's been a while." His dark grey eyes studied Zeus, knowing that there was something different about him but he couldn't put his finger on it. Tall like his brothers, he also possessed the same slender build, though he had a bit more muscle to his frame than Zeus did.

And unlike Poseidon – even Zeus to a certain extent – Hades kept his dark hair short to try to keep the waviness down to a manageable minimum. While he kept it long enough to please his wife's pleas for she loved playing with his hair, he wouldn't allow it to be long like his brothers.

"Some would say that it has been far too long," he agreed, bowing in return.

Hades just raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Thanatos is currently away, collecting more souls. As a result, I am flooded with the dead who need to be judged. So, any help you are willing to give me in getting even a few of the judgments done, I would accept with alacrity."

Zeus looked about, noting that the throne room was almost completely full of people. "Is it this bad all the time?"

"No," he shook his head, "Usually its worse. Persephone and I divide up the work, making short work of it. I mean, it still takes us several weeks to go through an amount of souls this great but at least we keep ahead."

"I would if I could, but you know me and my temper," he said.

"Ah, yes," Hades waved off the rest of his words.

"But I can ask Themis if she'd be willing to join you. Themis and Nemesis," he paused, catching the grimace. "She's not all bad. If asked or when justice is ignored, then she springs into action. But if retribution is not necessary, the two of them make a great team."

"At this point, I'm willing to take any help," he paused. "I heard from Hermes about Hera being found."

Zeus inhaled a breath, "Yeah. Apollo hasn't told me where she is though."

In the background, a figure in the shadows paused at hearing the mention of the Queen of the gods. The dark robe titled to the side, straining to catch the conversation without being obvious about it. _Hera_…that was a name that spoke of forbidden fruit, of pleasure, and of great mystery.

But he, unlike his predecessor, would not disappoint his Master by ignoring his orders.

"And you think he may be unreasonable about it?" he asked.

The breath he'd been holding was expelled sharply. "That's the thing, Hades, I don't think he's being unreasonable at all. Apollo has reasons to do as he does. And the fact that I recognize this necessity means that something really bad has happened to my wife, my Hera. When I find out who harmed her, there aren't enough words to describe the suffering I will cause. That, I promise you."

"You think I wouldn't do the same should anyone harm my Persephone?" he softly asked. In this, if in nothing else, the two brothers were in perfect agreement.


	4. What Is Going On?

Zeus walked out of the Underworld and sought out Themis, explaining the situation. Rising gracefully to her feet, she passed him with a smile and sat in front of a mirror. "I wondered when you would seek my help. You held out far longer than I would have thought possible," she clicked her tongue disapprovingly. Brown eyes gleamed as she took in his abashed expression, betraying no other feeling than that. "Hera would've been here long ago."

"In case it escaped your attention, I'm not Hera," he acerbically retorted.

"That much is clear and not something I ever questioned. She never would've impregnated me as often as you did," she dryly replied. Pulling back her dark hair, she quickly pinned it in place. "Nemesis! Dikē! Astræa! Eunomia! It is time for us to go to work. Lord Hades is in need of our aid."

"Bought time we were asked," Nemesis muttered, yawning and then plaiting her brown hair. Behind her came two of the mentioned sisters, descending from their place in the heavens, almost unwillingly. But the girls with their now silvery locks and deep black eyes knew better than to fool around with their mother.

One could twit their father and get away with it. But try it with Themis and that was it for one's ability to do anything for eons. There was the same steely determination and discipline about their mother that Hera had. After a space of moments, they heard the sound of running feet.

Skidding to a stop, Eunomia was quickly binding back her dark hair. "Sorry, mother. I was just wrapping up a few details with Iris about…oh, I suppose it doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm here. Hi, sisters!"

"Must you be so perky?" Dikē complained.

Tilting her head, her dark eyes twinkling merrily, "Yes, of course. I must make up for your abnormally dismal and depressive mood. I swear, you spent centuries as a star, can't you lighten up?"

"Girls!" Themis warned before it could become a brawl, rising to her feet. There was a reason she rarely called these daughters of hers together. Being with two of them was fine. But trying to deal with all four of them usually led to headaches. Though Nemesis technically wasn't her daughter, she had become one to her in the absence of the two who had fled to the sky.

Now veiled, she moved towards them, holding out identical veils for them. As they were going to the Underworld, it was only proper that they attire themselves in a more respectful and dignified manner. Though Nemesis grimaced, she pulled it on.

In moments, they were gone.

He walked into the throne room and up to Hera's chair. "I wish you were here, my love." His hand brushed the arm and a chill filled him. Looking out at the expansive sky, noting the brightening color as Helios brought the sun through the clouds, he couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong.

With nary a thought, he put all of his senses on high alert before calling Hermes to him.

654321

The next morning found the trio reluctant to wake up. But years of discipline overcame it and soon, the smell of breakfast was floating through the house. Robert and Amele had breakfast, wondering why Diane had yet to come down. It wasn't like her to miss eating with them, but they figured she must still be upset from the events of the night before.

"I called Jason," Amele quietly said. She was doing the dishes as Diane entered the kitchen wearing a blue terry cloth robe over her jeans.

"Why?" Diane's voice was hostile.

"You need your school things and fresh clothes," she calmly replied, unfazed by the tone. She had worse directed her way of the years. Far worse, "And someone needs to be here to take care of our guest. Someone who knows about them," she reminded her, only the smallest hint of iron in her voice.

"I'm not going to be nice," she warned, acknowledging her point as she got a glass of milk.

"You don't even have to see him if he arrives before I leave," she half promised, looking up at Robert. "You're not going to wear that outfit, are you?"

Robert looked down, puzzled. "What's wrong with it?"

Rolling her eyes, she went into the laundry room and emerged with a clean shirt and tie. "Can't you see how dirty that shirt is? And the tie has begun to fray. Since today is your meeting with the Board of Directors, you have to look more than slightly presentable. You have to look like the competent and brilliant doctor that you are."

With a good natured laugh, he accepted the clothes and went to change. "I'll see you tonight."

"Good luck, Robert," Diane said, watching Amele walk with him. While true that she didn't want her to remember, she also didn't want her to be doing something that Hera would find reprehensible. And cheating on her husband was one of those things.

Part of her anger at Apollo was the result of not being able to reconcile herself to the mixed feelings she felt inside when she thought of Amele. To her, Hera and Amele were two separate beings – even if she consciously knew that they were one and the same person. Until she could figure it out, she hadn't wanted the confusion that Zeus was sure to establish in their lives once he found them.

For she knew her father well.

If he knew where his wife was, he'd be here, getting into everything and ruining the delicate balance she'd managed to find.

"Robert, we need to talk," she quietly told him as they stood by his car. "It's nothing you've done. Nor is this some kind of precursor to a cheesy break-up. I love you but we need to discuss something relating to me, not you."

He expelled a breath, "Okay. You've certainly got me interested by that very convoluted statement – and very confused. I'll bring dinner home."

"Thanks," she smiled at him, relieved by his reaction. After kissing him good-bye, she walked towards the house, wondering where Jason was. If he didn't arrive soon, she'd have to leave Diane alone with him. And she'd already told her that she wouldn't have to speak to him.

She'd hate to break a half promise because he was later than expected.

Yet, the clinic had to be opened on time or there would be rumors that she'd yielded to fear. From the first day she'd opened _Safe Harbors_ fifty years ago that day, she'd never let the doors be closed. Not even when she'd been nearly killed by the bullet that had lodged temporarily in her brain before it exited through he back of her neck in the ambulance and she'd been in the hospital recovering had she let the doors be shut.

_Safe Harbors_ was to be just that, no matter what threats came her way. It would always be open to those who wanted a place to hide or to hear advice or be given the chance at a new life. Her helpers came and went for various reasons. But she stayed, constant to those who needed her help be they woman, child, or even the rare case of a man.

It was a woman's desperate cry for help which had awakened her from her slumber and given her a purpose in this new, sometimes bewildering and frightening world. Limited in what she could do through the world and people's choices, still she knew that she could not turn her back on them. Something told her that at some point in her unknown past, she'd done this same kind of thing.

"Amele," Jason greeted, walking up the path. At her warm smile, he held out two bags, "For Diane. I guess she's not ready to talk, so I packed enough for a few days. I wouldn't stay but you said you had a satyr…" he trailed off, hinting for more information than she'd given him on the phone.

"Robert did what he could but he's no Imhotep or Asclepius," she replied, accepting the bags leading the way into the living area. The satyr rested peacefully, undisturbed by the pleasing aromas of breakfast. "Recognize him?" she asked, noticing his intense study.

After a few moments, he shook his head in regret. "Though I feel as if I should, there's something…something unusual about him. I just can't put my finger on it." Glancing up, he nodded cautiously to his sister.

She returned the greeting and took one of the bags Amele held out. Reappearing moments later, she grabbed the other one, the extra key, and went out to catch the bus. Her first class started in hour and she was already running late.

"Patience, Jason," she rested her hand on his arm. "Diane's a smart girl with a good heart. She just needs a little time to come around and see that you had real reasons to pry into my past and ask me about it. There's food in the fridge, make yourself at home, and I'll see you later."

"Thanks," he said, walking out to make sure she was safely on her way. While he wished he could be at work with her – as was his recent custom – the satyr came first. Walking back into the room, he sank down into the large, brown armchair. Resting his legs on the footrest, he crossed them at the ankles.

After last night's unsettling _interview_ with Zeus, he really needed to be doing something other than this. His thoughts had to much chance to cycle about and make him doubt the correctness of his actions. But satyrs were notorious for drinking, womanizing, - being blabbermouths.

There wasn't a single one of them he trusted and he couldn't figure out why Dionysius did.

"It's not wise to toy with Zeus, Apollo," the satyr said.

"Who says I'm toying?" he retorted, recognizing the being now, "Dionysius."

The image faded to reveal the god of wine. His dark hair a riot of curls about his swarthy face, the unusual eyes were all that remained. "You haven't exactly been forthcoming with him either – the man she's engaged to for instance."

"I know I didn't tell him about Robert," And here he paused. Looking him dead in the eyes, he tried to convey the gravity of situation. "How could I? Put yourself in his place. Your beloved Ariadne disappears and centuries go by in which you hear nothing about her. Then she reappears, with no memory of who she really is and is involved with someone else. Say, a man such as Theseus."

"_**She wouldn't dare**__!_" he snarled, sitting straight up, ignoring the pain. The glass by his side shattered into tiny shards.

"Of course not. For some reason that's inexplicable to me, the woman loves you beyond reason," Apollo said. "But you see what I'm saying. You broke a glass at the mere idea of her being with someone else. What do you think Zeus – the god who controls air and lightening – will do if he hears that she's with another man?

"A man she really loves?"

Thinking about Zeus' reactions and not finding one in which he accepted the news peacefully, he winced. "What are you going to do? If it is as you say, that she really loves this man, Zeus will not accept her decision."

Apollo rose and started to pace. "You think I don't know _that_? The mind boggles with all the outcomes of him finding out. I shudder to think about what will happen should she be forced to choose between the two. Though some part of her _has_ to remember Zeus, her conscious mind knows nothing of him.

"She only knows Robert. What she knows of Zeus is what has remained behind of the tales, none of which paint their relationship in a flattering light. She works with the abused, has been threatened by some of the nastier and more brutal men whose power she managed to break by getting their women and children far from him. The Zeus people know is emotionally abusive.

"While we know that he's changed, she doesn't. I doubt she's going to give him a chance to prove himself. And he'll act like he usually does when its something he really wants, transform and seduce her instead of giving her space to breath and to think. Instead of giving her the chance to get to know him again," he sighed.

"He wasn't as adulterous as the myths say," Dionysius pointed out, leaning back again. He closed his eyes and wished that he'd chosen a better form in which to spy on Apollo in. Yes, it had gotten him where he needed to be – but he was injured. As it was, he could hardly report his findings to Zeus.

Why had he volunteered to do this anyway?

"And Hera wasn't nasty to all of his lovers and children," he retorted. "Just a few. The question remains the same, what can I do? Artemis loves Amele – that's Hera's name now – and does _not_ want her to remember."

"Yeah, I know."

Letting that slide, he continued, "If I tell Zeus, I lose my sister. But by withholding the truth from Zeus, I neglect my duty. I become a hypocrite and no longer should call myself a god of truth."

Pacing the length of the room, he looked at the pictures on the mantle. "Ultimately, what of Amele? She's happy as she is, but she is not complete. She is not whole. Do I have the right to destroy the life she has now to give Zeus what he wants? Artemis says no. What about you?"

"I say I need a good, stiff drink," he moaned. "All of this is too much for my mind."

"But not for mine," Athena was suddenly there, grey eyes flashing in rage. "How dare that…that _whore_, yes, that's what she is. How dare that whore cheat on my father? How dare she act superior to him and then do the same thing? And how can you support her over your King?"

"How can you judge her when you don't even know what happened?" Apollo asked, appalled to see the goddess of war and wisdom in the room. Fully clad for battle, he shivered in fear.

"I know how she's treated him. Yet, she's dong the very same thing. That's hypocrisy," she snapped, wincing as a rock hit her face after smashing the window. "Very mature, Apollo." It was an instinctive comment even as she recognized that it wasn't him.

Apollo cursed and conjured his bow. As ever, his aim was true and their attacker fell dead. Casting a quick illusion spell, he covered the man. "Just don't leave, Dionysius."

"Where are you going?" Athena demanded, following after him.

"To Amele," he snapped. "This has happened before. The first attack was on her home, the second attack on her business, and the third attack against her life when she took a bullet to the brain meant for Artemis."

Her mind was quick to process all of this, though the last seemed completely incomprehensible to her. Bullets wouldn't penetrate their skin and bones. And it took a few strokes before blades of adamant pierced them – unless wielded by a god or demigod's hand.

This meant that she had to contemplate the idea that Hera wasn't hypocritical. She was either a mortal or had truly lost her memory and her powers along with it. The idea that a god could become mortal without them being responsible for it was something she'd never heard of, had not thought possible. Surely, such a thing would've been noted somewhere? How was she to tell Zeus?

They appeared in the building and his eyes quickly found Amele. Two brutes held her against a wall while a third man ran a knife down her cheek.

"Why is it when a man wants to talk, a woman keeps her mouth shut?" he asked, watching the blood drip down her face and onto his hand. Drops of red marred the creamy white of her shirt. At the sound of their arrival, he started to turn around only to see his associates slam into the wall, pinned in place by the golden arrows that killed them.

"Nobody moves and she doesn't get hurt." The knife went to her throat, a throaty chuckle escaped him. "Well, worse than she already is."

Apollo slowly lowered his bow. There was no way he could shoot and _not_ hit her. And while it wouldn't kill her, he wasn't sure how much damage her body could sustain before it gave out utterly. He and Athena stood back, watching as he pulled her along with him to the door.

"I'm going to enjoy making you scream." The statement was quite casual, almost pleasantly conversational.

Amele scoffed. "As if a tiny insect like you could make me scream." The knife tip pressed into her esophagus but she gave no indication of pain. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

He jerked her wrist, hearing it break as he closed it over the knob. "Oh, I'll make you more than scream," he promised. "I'll make you beg. Bet you've never begged for that pretty toy you call man and soon your husband."

The sweaty smell of man filled her nose with its pungency. Her hand went stiff under his at the word _husband_. Not even the feel of the blade piercing her skin broke the haze settling over her mind.

Apollo smelled the fear – fear which hadn't been there seconds ago. Leaning over, he whispered, "If I give you an arrow, can you hit him?"

Judging the position of the two, she did a quick calculation. "Not hard enough to do any real damage. I'd have to be over another inch," she replied regretfully.

Over her anger at Hera's disregard of her vows, though it was quickly becoming obvious that she was not doing so knowingly, was rage at this beast's behavior towards the woman. What right did he have to entrap her? "And I'd move that step except he may actually manage to kill her. She really thinks she's a nymph, doesn't she?"

The Hera they both knew wouldn't have put up with this. She'd not hidden away during the Titanomachy or during the battle with the Giants. When battle had been fiercest, she had been right there. Even after being nearly raped, she had not concealed herself. What had happened to her?

Suddenly, Apollo's reticence and indecision made perfect sense. There was no way either of them could tell Zeus what happened to Hera when there was no explanation for it.

Apollo nodded, his voice low. "Though I did introduce her to the idea that she could be a goddess. But she hasn't had enough time to process the idea, so her body still reacts like a nymphs' would."

Amele saw darkness, felt the heat of a hard body forcing her down onto ground. Rocks pushed against her as hands ripped the dress aside, a voice from somewhere above her taunted her. Taunted her to call that man – _her husband_ – he'd punish her for this act.

"Zeus."

The word was a whisper of sound, almost unwillingly spoken, but the Lord of the sky heard it clearly over the clamor of Olympus.

Even after all this time, he could still hear her. Upon hearing his name, he was once more in her presence. Rage flared through him to see his wife in danger, to see blood marring her face. A lightening bolt crashed down and obliterated the man. Released from his grip, she stumbled and fell forward.

Zeus didn't even have to watch, he caught her and brought her close to his warmth. Things clicked back into place inside of him to feel her, to smell her sweet perfume again. Even the fear that permeated from her did not diminish her scent. She shivered, eyes closed, lips moving with soundless words but he caught several pleas from her to whoever it was harming her, attacking her, to stop.

Turning to the two standing there, he walked over, keeping her close, trying to give her a sense of security. His gaze saw two men pinned against the wall. There was no need to examine them further for they were dead. "I am only going to ask this once – what is going on?"

"How did you?" Apollo started before shaking it off. "There's a cot in the back you can put her on."

"And her bed is on Olympus but that doesn't answer my question." Still, he followed him and sat on the bed, shifting her so that her wounds could be tended to.

"First of all, this is Amele Lethe. And she is going to unpleasantly surprised to find the King of the gods here, holding her."

"Surprised?" he snidely asked, "Like I was prepared for this?" He held up her left hand, being careful to not jar her injury more than necessary. The beautiful pearl ring shimmered on her third finger.

He winced, bandaging her cheek. "I was going to tell you." But he couldn't quite meet his eyes as he started to wrap her wrist.

"When? After the wedding?" he snapped. Thunder rumbled about. The glass shook and broke under the lightening that exited. Until the woman in his arms whimpered in fear. "I'm sorry, darling," he soothed even as he fought to regain control over himself. "It's okay. It will all be okay."

Apollo sat back, watching as Zeus soothed her. As he reigned in his temper and things resumed a kind of normalcy.

"Tell me everything you know," he ordered. "Leave nothing out."

Athena watched from the doorway, trying to see in the vulnerable and injured woman Zeus held the powerful and volatile Hera. It was difficult for she could see how shattered she was. The sound of a door opening sent her bolting out.

There were two dead men on the wall, even if they had a concealment charm over them.

A silent sigh of relief escaped her when she saw it was only, "Artemis."

A cool nod was all she received from the huntress. Locking the door, she undid the spell and pried the arrows out, letting the bodies fall to the ground. With the cool efficiency of years of practice, she took care of the disposal of the dead. Then she turned her attention to cleaning up the scent of the blood.

"Have I done something to offend you?" Athena asked, truly surprised to be treated so ill. They'd never actually had a problem with each other as sisters had a tendency to. So, she couldn't figure out what she might've done to upset her.

"You brought Zeus to reclaim Hera. I have lost Amele because of you and that idiot brother of mine," she snapped.

"_**Let me go**_!" The terrorized scream had both goddesses running to the back. To their horrified eyes, Amele was cowering in the far corner, trying to become as small as possible, almost appearing to be crawling into it. Apollo was visibly straining to hold Zeus in place so Athena went to help him.

Artemis stood, trapped by those haunted eyes.

Eyes that darted about, seeking escape, reminding her of something she'd seen before. That she'd often seen but couldn't fully place at that moment. "Amele?" she softly called, slowly approaching her and bending down. As she'd been trained, she kept a safe distance between them and showed her hands. The last thing she wanted was to appear to be a threat.

"Diane?" she whispered. A childish and lost sound. "What's going on?"

Once again, Zeus had to be restrained. It broke his heart and ripped his soul to hear how broken she sounded. He was going to find out what happened to her and there would be war the kind of which the world hadn't seen since the battle of the gods.

"Promise me you won't hate me," she said instead.

Something in her voice seemed to reach through the crazed haze of fear and confusion. "Why would I hate you?"

"Please," she replied, voice breaking slightly, "Just promise me."

"Sweetheart, I'll swear on the River Styx that I won't hate you if it'll make you feel better." She seemed to be coming more into herself, waking from the terror that haunted her mind.

They watched each other for a few minutes more before she spoke, "As I'm sure you've figured out, my real name is not Diane, though I've born a version of the name. I'm Artemis and my brother is Apollo. She is the Lady Athena and the man is Lord Zeus – your one, true husband."

Amele shook her head, denying the words. "That can't be possible. I would have to be…"

"Hera," Apollo gently supplied.

"You must be mistaken," she denied, looking at them in turn. Her breathing was ragged, her eyes still held that wild fear in their depths, but there was a rational sound in her voice. "Hera would never leave her husband, lousy though he may have been to her."

"Do you think I wouldn't know my own wife when I see her? When every part of my body and soul knows her calling my name?" Zeus asked, trying to remain calm. The last thing he wanted was to scare her again.

A brittle laugh escaped her, "You have a funny way of showing how much you value her, sire. Parading you paramours in front of her face, belittling that which meant the most to her." Her words stopped as she realized how she must have sounded and he watched as she seemed to curl up into herself, waiting for the worst to happen.

"Don't you start in on my father like that," Athena started.

Zeus rested a hand on her arm, shaking his head. "Are you afraid of me?" he asked, keeping to an even tone. His eyes watched her, waiting for any kind of sign that she knew the truth. Even if it was hidden, he wanted to see it.

Amele didn't even have to think about it. "Yes," she answered to his shock. "I'm terrified of you, even as I revere you for your position."

Defeated, he sat back. "Hera was never afraid of me."

Feeling almost sorry for him, she gave him a shy smile. "Perhaps I am not her but one of your other wives. If I remember my myths correctly, you had several before making Hera your final, true wife and Queen."

"No, you are my one, true wife," he replied. "I would know you anywhere. If my word is not enough, consider this one fact. Only one voice could have summoned me so immediately – Hera's."

Something in the back of her mind twitched, as if to say that this was so. The chiming of the door broke the spell and it was lost. A part of her screamed at the loss and that too was disregarded by her. There was too much to be done right now to dwell on the forgotten, on a past that seemed determined to rise up instead of remain long dead and buried.

Apollo got up and resumed his more mortal appearance of Jason. Artemis remained were she was, standing as sentinel over Amele. She knew that he brother could handle it. Well, she thought he could but they heard his voice call out, "Amele? Could you please join me?"

"I'll be right out," she replied. Rising to her feet with some difficulty, she started for the door. The twinge of pain in her wrist reminded her of her appearance. It would hardly inspire confidence should she emerge in a bloody shirt, though there wasn't much she could do about her bandaged face save put on a covering spell.

Walking to the small closet where they kept clothes for an emergency, she pulled out a new shirt and slacks, reminding herself that it would soon be time to wash and switch them out.

Zeus watched her, alert as ever to the slightest of changes to his wife's body. His eyes cataloged the bruises and scars, the obvious signs of abuse. "What happened?" he asked, almost rising to go to her. To put his arms around her and heal them one by one. But finally, he decided against it. As much as he ached to hold her again, this was one time when he would listen to the voice inside that counseled patience and caution.

Amele finished dressing and approached him, bowing respectfully. "This day, sire? Or to me in general?" she asked.

"Both," he answered.

"That's something I don't know all of. Diane, can you handle things once I finish with this guest? Since I doubt you'll leave, sire, I won't ask you to. I'll treat you to lunch and we'll talk. That is, if you eat," her last words were doubtful as she studied him.

"I do." He watched her walk out and turned to his youngest daughter, "Well?"

Diane crossed her arms and stared belligerently at him. "What?"

"Are you going to tell me what you know?"

"No," she replied and left the room.

Zeus looked at Athena. "What am I missing?"

"Apparently, the same thing I am," she answered slowly, sinking down beside him.


	5. How Can You Not Care?

_Author's Note : This is just a small update but I hope it's enjoyable. Thank you all for your support and patience, especially since I have one story that is taking precidence over this one_.

654321

Amele looked herself over critically and found nothing more questionable about her appearance. Though she used a small spell to hide the bandages, she left the one on her left wrist revealed. That was an injury that could be questioned and have a perfectly legitimate, not life threatening, explanation behind it.

Entering the main area, she smiled at Jason and the golden haired woman with him. Taking stock of the taller woman's appearance, she looked for the obvious signs of abuse and found none. This she knew was not an indication of the woman's situation for more often than not, it was verbal and emotional abuse that did the most damage because no one could see the manifestations of such abuse.

Looking into her bluebell colored eyes, the pain in them tore at her heart. "Thank you, Jason," she quietly said, being careful not to approach the woman until given permission. "Why don't you go check on our guest, make sure that he's comfortable and has all that he needs?"

"All right," he stepped back. Pausing, he turned to look at her, "Will you be ok?"

"I'm here for her," Diane said, keeping her tone even with effort. But her eyes were alive with her fury and hurt.

He nodded and walked to the back. Entering the room, he noticed the way they looked at him, as if he had all the answers. "I have to check on Dionysius. Why don't we have that talk after you've spoken with Amele? It'll help me know what to tell you in order to fill in the blanks. Will you be all right?"

"What happened to Dionysius?" For one awful moment, Zeus thought Amele may just be playing with them. That she really did know who she was and just wanted to see how far she could push them with this amnesiac act. He quickly disregarded the idea.

Deception on that level was more his thing than hers.

"He chose a bad disguise and was caught," his reply was simple. "Athena can fill you in but I need to go now. We left in a bit of a hurry."

Zeus waved him off, knowing that he couldn't really keep him when he needed to be in another place.

654321

Amele smiled at the woman, noting that she had relaxed when Jason left the room. Quickly going through her mental lists of places she could send the woman should she wish to leave, she was forced to weed a good majority of them out. Obviously, there were only a few appropriate places she offer her as sanctuary. "This is Diane Olympa. Would you care to have a seat?"

"Yes, thank you." Her voice was soft, refined but barely heard over the continuous hum of the air conditioner. The way she gingerly sat down gave some indication as to the extent of her injuries. "Can you help me?"

Sitting down with a chair between them, she noticed that Diane took a protective stance at the desk. It wouldn't be apparent unless one was looking for the signs. She started to organize the papers on the desk and turned the phone to silent, keeping an eye out for the flashing light even as she filed everything away.

"The fact that you want help means that you have taken the first step towards freeing yourself," she replied.

The woman did a double take. "What?" This was not the kind of answer she had been expecting when she'd walked in through the doors that day. She'd been to many clinics and, while some of them had helped her, she'd always found herself back in the same situation. This strange reply was almost empowering her by giving the control of her life back to her.

"I can only do offer you the tools to use. But only _**you**_ can accept them. It is up to you to reject them or choose to use them. That desire has to come from within you. No one else can save you if you aren't willing to be saved. And part of that is saving yourself."

There was silence as she pondered the words she heard. This place really was different from other clinics. "My name is Ann – just Ann. I won't bore you with my story. I am sure you've heard it several times before. Bu I want out – now – before I lose my nerve. I really want out, no more half measures for me."

Nodding, she said, "I need to know something of your past and situation. Every story differs and gives insight into what you most need. Not every situation has the same solution. Would you like to come into my office and tell me about it?"

Ann studied the woman with her kind eyes. Her kind eyes that were filled with an almost eternity of understanding pain, the lack of condemnation there. The patience in her face and the openness of her offer. "Yes," she replied, somehow knowing that she could trust her.

Later she went off, feeling relieved and safe for the first time. Taking the tickets and the bag Diane held out to her and not questioning how the teen had known what she'd need, she walked out through the door. A different woman in more ways than just having her burden lifted for she was disguised by a very light glamour spell.

Leaning against the wall, Amele breathed a deep sigh of relief. And yet, it was tinged with some worry. She always worried about those she managed to help for she was never sure that she'd done the right thing. Or if they would be all right. Yet, she couldn't think about giving up what she did for anything in the world.

"Everything all right?"

Looking over her shoulder, she smiled at Zeus. "Yes, everything is all right, sire. Are you ready?"

The soft sunlight caressed her face and he envied every single beam. Though dimmed by her mortal perception of herself, she was still the single most beautiful being he had ever beheld. At her expectant look, he searched his mind for the question she'd asked, feeling almost foolish for not listening to her. He couldn't help it. After so long, all he wanted to do was drink in her appearance and presence.

"Yes," he answered, clearing his throat a few times to get the one word past a dry mouth.

Shaking off her lethargy, she pushed herself upright and grabbed her coat and purse. "We'll have to go somewhere secluded. It would hardly suit our purposes if you were arrested for assault." This was said for she'd dropped the glamour upon herself. While she could easily hold it for hours, she found that it tired her to do so when there was no real need.

"That would be bad," he agreed. Holding the door for her, he followed her out and over to her car. As they walked, he kept half his attention upon her but the rest on the environment about them. While the street was rather wide, there were still to many dark places for him to be at ease with.

He'd have to do something about that and soon. Perhaps Heracles could suggest something. As he was the god of humanity, he'd often kept in touch with his mortal roots. Once she'd slid into the driver's seat, he shut the door and went to the passenger side, sitting down. As they drove along, he allowed her voice to soothe his thoughts.

Oh, how he'd missed this.

They pulled up and drove into the garage. Unlocking the door, she couldn't hear the sound of anyone inside. _Figures he'd give us some privacy_, she thought, feeling slightly chilled at the idea. "Jason, I mean Apollo, must have taken the satyr to his place," she observed, only slightly stuttering. Putting her keys on the table, she removed her jacket and hung it on the coat rack.

"Why do you not have protective wards in place?" he asked.

"Can I do that?" she asked, looking at him in some shock.

Zeus bit back his instinctive reply, reminding himself that he wasn't dealing with a whole Hera. He was dealing with a badly damaged version of Hera. One he wanted to heal and help, and not only because she was his wife. But because he had some compassion upon her.

"As a nymph, you have the ability to perform a basic one. While not strong enough to keep out a threat of equal magical origin, it would protect you from human threats. I'm rather surprised that Artemis didn't place one up."

"Why would she when I didn't ask?" she asked. "Besides, I try not to startle Robert to much with the strangeness that is my life. It is enough that he has accepted me. Make yourself comfortable." Walking into the kitchen, she opened the fridge and shifted some containers around.

He looked about the living room and picked up a picture frame, almost slamming it back down. The last thing he need was to see his wife so happy with some mortal man. Although he did notice that they had a slight resemblance to each other.

"Anything I can help you with?"

She turned to face him, surprised. "You know how to use a kitchen?"

Studying the room, he allowed a smile to cross his face. It felt of her, both orderly and welcoming. The soft blue went well with the cherry wood of the cabinets and cream colored fridge unit. The only thing that did seem out of place was the dark stove and microwave set. "No, but I'm pretty sure I can follow a few instructions."

Her head shook and she went back to cutting the lettuce for a chicken salad. "I'm sure there are many who would disagree with that statement. Starting with your wife – take you pick on which one I speak of."

"Oh, I'm quick to follow orders."

"But only in the bedroom."

A shout of laughter escaped him, "Not quite afraid of me, are you?"

"One can point out a truth and still be afraid," she replied, reaching up to open the spice cabinet.

"Or be mistaken," he softly commented, leaning back to watch her. "What you think of as fear could be desire."

After pulling the warmed chicken from the microwave, she put it down on the counter. Taking a deep breath, trying to gather some of that courage that allowed her to tease him, she faced him. In the small kitchen, he seemed to take up more space than he had in her car. She wondered if that had something to do with the fact that there was nothing really separating them.

Nothing to distance them. "Are you always this egotistical?"

A hand reached out and ran down her cheek, being careful of the bandage. "I would've killed him for this alone," he murmured and she could tell that it was the truth. It was all there in his eyes. "And what you call ego, I call being sure. Your body knows mine and remembers what we've shared. You can't tell me you haven't recalled even a little bit of our passion, of our love, not after seeing me."

There was a slight hitch to her breathing before she stepped back. "This is unacceptable, sire. Whatever you remember, I do not. I find it unconscionable that you would be trying to seduce me just because you believe that I am your wife. The fact remains that I do not know anything other than what myths have survived. They hardly paint you in a positive light when it comes to your relationships with women. Especially your wife," she harshly added.

"No, they don't," he agreed, noting her shock. "I am not an unreasonable man, unwilling to see things from another's perspective, Hera."

"Amele," she corrected.

"Amele," he conceded. It was only fair as it was the name she knew herself to be. "But I find it unconscionable that you won't even give me a chance to prove myself. I find it hard to accept that you won't even contemplate the idea that you are my wife."

"I think we're getting a little off topic," she said, turning around to finish the salad. Feeling him step closer, she shivered at the feel of a hard body against hers. "Please, sire, you're making me uncomfortable. And while I know that you care little for a promise given, I do not feel the same. As this ring upon my finger testifies, I am engaged – and not just out of convenience either. My heart belongs to Robert."

Leaning closer, his cheek brushed the side of her hair, inhaling her subtle perfume. Feeling the softness of her hair and skin, he longed to do more than just brush against it. "And our marriage vows are nothing to you?"

"If I could remember them, I'm sure they would mean everything to me. But I don't, sire," her voice was a desperate cry, "I don't. Please, have mercy."

A hand rubbed her back and side in soothing patterns, feeling the familiar desire swell within. They stood like that for several moments before he slowly pulled back. Every part of him was screaming that this was wrong. But the voice inside his mind was saying that he needed to give her space.

"All right, you win – for the moment." Titans, but this enforced separation was going to kill him.

Quickly finishing her task with shaking hands, they went to the table and sat down. Studying him covertly, she couldn't deny that there was something familiar about him. Not in the _she'd seen his statue_ or _had glimpsed him walking by_ way, but something that spoke of a long acquaintance with him.

And he was devastatingly handsome with dark, windswept hair that begged to be played with. Eyes full of longing and pain were in a face of classic masculine perfection. His lips were far too sinful and she thought they were probably the reason he'd been known more for his skills as a lover than as a fighter. Not that his body was lacking in any respect.

Even in tailored suits, one could see the physique of a superb athlete. It made her wonder if there were gyms somewhere on Olympus. If, because war had mostly been replaced by NATO and other worldwide peace organizations, Ares had to become a personal trainer in order to have a job. If he was anything like the myths said of him, she feared for any student he had.

He'd be a nightmare of a teacher.

"I guess I should begin with the first thing I remember," she began, pouring some water into her glass. Forcing herself to ignore the attraction she felt for him – an attraction that reminded her painfully of the dark man in vaguely seen in her memories. "Did you want something stronger, sire?"

"Zeus," he corrected.

"Pardon?"

"Zeus," he repeated, deliberately brushing his fingers against hers as he reached for the water pitcher. The way her eyes dilated momentarily, the hitch in her breathing, he knew that she wasn't as unaffected as she appeared. "And water is fine. I really don't think I need anything stronger at the moment."

"No," she drew in a shaky breath, feeling a bit of electricity in that touch. "I don't suppose it would be wise."

"You were saying," he invited.

"The first thing I recall with any kind of clarity was a man named Aleksandros for he found me. And accepted me into his home."

"_Come along," he coaxed the woman who stumbled along after him, almost drowning in the voluminous weight of his cloak. "It's not much further, I promise."_

_Following after him with hollow eyes, she walked on numbed feet. Though she watched him, trying to remain with him, her eyes moved around, trying to find anything familiar on this moonless and practically starless night. With her mind a blank, it was a difficult task. The wind whipped about them, blowing the cloak and revealing the tattered and fraying dress she wore._

_If one could call it a dress._

_She still wasn't sure why she trusted this man save for a sense of calmness that emanated from him. With his gray hair and brown eyes, he looked far older than he was. The lantern's light glowed welcomingly as they walked through the gate. Some sheep grazed in the field, looking up at them curiously as they walked by. A few gazes even lingered upon her, almost attempting to reach out and touch her._

_Opening the door, he called, "Hesione? We have a guest."_

_A lively, plump woman came around the corner, a smile of welcome on her face. The warmth in her brown eyes was not false and the stranger felt safe. "Welcome," she greeted, her voice light._

"_Thank you," she quietly said._

"_Why don't you do sit and warm yourself by the fire?" Aleksandros suggested, a hand gently guiding her towards the room. "I'm sure the warmth with help."_

_Hesione stepped to the side. "Don't mind old Hector. He's harmless and too old to do much of anything, can't even bark."_

_Stumbling past her, she entered the open room and removed the cloak. Folding it, she put it down before she sat on the rug, feeling warmth touch her skin. Drawing her legs up under her chin, she was unaware of Hesione's gasp at the remnants of the dress she wore. Skin torn and ripped, bruises discolored the creamy skin._

_She followed her husband a few steps back, silent questions in her eyes._

"_I don't know," he admitted. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed. "I found her like that, just lying in the river bed. Not on it, Hesione, __**in**__ it. No blood in the area, so the attack didn't happen there. But considering her wounds, she shouldn't have been able to move from the area. And I can't imagine her attacker would have bothered to cover his tracks so well. Whoever it was got what he wanted, so why bother?"_

"_Poor girl," she murmured. "What's her name?"_

"_She didn't say," he glanced back to where she sat still as a statue. "When I walked up to her, she didn't flinch or scream. Or even try to run away, she just looked at me with those big, green eyes, drained of everything."_

"_That river has always been odd. If I was a suspicious woman, I would believe local legend about it," she said. "You'll need to help me gather water so she can have a bath. I'll not have you tending her wounds when she's so filthy."_

_The woman in question heard every word clearly and tilted her head in thought. A hand stroked the old dog beside her absently, not noticing the way he looked at her. A look that clearly spoke of his recognition and worship, his adoration. Though she was warmer, she felt no closer to answers now than she had been before._

_The next morning, she went downstairs to help Hesione out with the chores. Dressed in veils, she rarely left the home of her new family_.

"That explains a lot," Zeus interrupted her story. For the moment, he pushed aside what he knew as truth. Some fool had raped his wife. Raped her and somehow pushed her to the point of death, leaving her there. Exercising all his control, he kept a tight grip on his emotions.

She was still far to fragile to understand that his rage was directed at the attacker and not at her.

At her look of inquiry, he explained, rather relieved to have something else to focus on. "We looked everywhere for you – and I do mean everywhere. Helios was relentless in his search as he travelled the heavens. But he can't see inside homes. What river where you found in?"

"Limia River," she replied. "Or Ameles Potamis. What's wrong?" she asked at his shocked gasp of recognition. It was so curious, she tilted her head in study. The two names had meant nothing to her nor had she ever found anything in her research to indicate that they were anything more than ordinary river names. Save for a tiny reference that some locals had believed it to be a river leading into the Underworld.

He'd been hoping it had been just a common river. That her amnesia was a result of trying to forget the attack because of the terror it caused. And because she'd feared his reaction, feared his punishment. The memory must still be beneath the skin, which explained her reaction to him and her attacker.

It wouldn't have been an unreasonable thing for some might've accused her of asking for it. But he knew his wife very well. She would never seek after such attention – she'd hidden from him for three hundred years because she hadn't understood that he loved her, truly loved her.

So, blaming her was a non-issue.

No, she wasn't to blame but someone else was. Who would be malignant enough to attack his wife and then rob her of her memory? What kind of creature would then make sure she no longer knew who she was?

"It's usually called Lethe – the river one drinks from in order to forget everything," his voice was hoarse with shock and weariness. After so long of searching for his beloved, she had bathed in the one river they had no immunity against.

The question was, had it been intentional?

Or merely an accident in an attempt to forget what happened?

"Isn't that permanent?" she asked, rising to get a piece of coffee cake. Though she supposed she should be more upset at the idea that everything she once was had been permanently erased. She really couldn't find it within to even attempt to care about such things.

"So they say," he agreed, watching her. "But no immortal has ever tried it. We are immune to time, to disease, and to other kinds of stresses. I can't think that amnesia – even one induced by Lethe – would be permanent."

"Would that be such a bad thing if it?" she softly questioned. "Would it?"

Zeus looked at her, appalled by her blasé attitude. "YES!"

"But why?" she asked, confused by his vehemence.

"What part of _you're my wife_ don't you understand?"

"What part of _I don't remember any of that_ don't you understand?" she asked, sitting back down. "Did you want any of this?"

The windows rattled as hail stones crashed into them. Outside, the sky darkened threateningly as he finally lost complete control over himself. Lightening shattered one of her trees, splintering another into three pieces. "Is that really necessary?" she asked, forcing herself to be calm in the face of his rage.

It was easier than it should've been. Zeus' wrath was frightening to behold. Powerful and violent, destructive and deadly…yet, she did not truly fear it. Not really for there was something that said he wouldn't let the harm touch her, that he would protect her with his own body should it prove necessary.

She'd felt that same kind of protective love from Robert.

"How can you not care that your whole life has been erased? That such a huge piece of who and what you are is gone?" Zeus stood and paced the room. "For a thousand years I have searched for you. I have searched my soul to make sure that when – not _if_ – but _when_ I found you, I would be worthy of you once more.

"So many nights I spent, crying myself to sleep upon your pillow, desperate for the scent and feel of you. I picked flowers whose color matched your eyes or a favorite dress or had the subtle perfume you wore. They filled your favorite room and our bedroom. I spent hours tending your garden, knowing that it would please you to know of my care and love," he paused.

"I find you – and you don't know who you are!"

Amele shrugged, feeling sorry for him but unable to feel more than that.

"Not only that, because I know that we would find love again. A love as strong as ours could never die. But I find to my utter and complete shock that you don't _**want**_ to know." He ran frustrated hands through his hair.

"Amele!" Robert's worried voice cut into the conversation before she could think of a reply. "Darling, are you all right? I heard about what happened from Diane." He noted her reticence with some fear. Had something even worse than he'd been told occurred?

"I'm fine, Robert," she said, standing beside him. "Thanks to the quick intervention of Lord Zeus here."

At the name, he stopped reaching for her and stared at her, "Are you serious?"

She expelled a breath, "Very. And it seems that he holds the key to my identity. According to him, I am Hera."

"His wife," he said.

She nodded, twisting her fingers into a knot.

"But you still don't remember," he said, not sure if he felt relieved or worried by this.

"No," she shrugged, "And he seems rather angry about it."

Zeus watched all of this, trying to be calm. He couldn't afford to alienate his wife. But seeing her gravitate towards this man as she'd once towards him hurt. That man she turned to for comfort, for solace, should be him.

"Can you blame him, Amele? If the woman I loved with every part of me didn't know who I was, I would be angry," he paused, thinking about how best to phrase his next statement. "But I would also be devastated beyond mortal comprehension."

These were words that surprised Zeus. He wouldn't have thought that the man would defend him, would try to explain his feelings and position when doing so could cost him the woman he loved.

"I'm not trying to assign blame," she said, trying to remain in control. Apollo's warning about her abilities still fresh in her mind. And now, now she understood why. She could feel the power, itching at her skin. Begging for release, for the chance to be expressed. "It's just…for so long I've not had any answers to anything. My whole life has been one, giant, yawning emptiness. I had grown used to not knowing the truth and learning to be fine with it.

"In one fell swoop, I find myself adrift with a husband who loves me quite beyond my ability to understand, a calling as not only the Queen of the gods but the goddess of women and children, at least four grown children who may or may not still need me.

"I lose my identity as a nymph of indeterminate parentage, a loss of the job I love and which has literally saved my life and my sanity. And the worst of it all, the man I loved because I can't be torn between two vows which diametrically oppose each other. And everyone expects me to be okay with it!

"Well, I'm not. I'm not okay with it. I doubt I ever will be because I drank or bathed or whatever in the River Lethe and will never remember what everyone wants me to. It's gone, never to be reclaimed and all anyone wants is for me to feel sorry for Zeus. To look at it from his perspective. What about me?

"Why does no one think that I should have even an ounce of compassion. I know that Diane does but she's not here right now. He's lost his wife. But I've lost my life.

"TWICE!" Her breathing was heavy, harsh in the silence. Outside, a storm raged that had nothing on what Zeus had unleashed, fed by her anxiety and pain.

"Amele, you're right," Robert said, his hand resting comfortably on her shoulder. Comforting her, recalling her to where they were, "You've been through something no one should have to go through. The last thing you need is extra stimulus. I shouldn't have pushed you before you had a chance to decompress. I'm sorry."

She accepting his hug, leaning into the welcoming strength with relief. "I'm sorry too." As she breathed in the comfort of his arms and love, she relaxed and the storm outside followed suit until all that remained was the storm set in motion by Zeus.

She couldn't do anything about that.

"How do you do that?" Zeus asked, swallowing down his gut reaction to pull her away from the man. At Robert's questioning look, he elaborated, "Apologize and sound as if you mean it."

"I do mean it," the answer was simple. "One should never ask forgiveness if they don't mean it."

There was no accusation in his voice but Zeus flinched anyway. He'd often said he was sorry and only meant it ten percent of the time. More often than not, he apologized because he'd been caught. But he could accept the truth in what Robert said. It must be that mortal understanding they had because of their short lives that allowed them to see and know what the immortals could not.

Drawing in a shaky breath, she stepped back. A shaky hand wiped her tears away before facing him. "I apologize for my rudeness. Lord Zeus, this is Robert Aeson. Robert, this is Lord Zeus."

Stepping up to him, he held out his hand, not quite sure if the god would accept it. Not sure that it was the proper etiquette when being presented to the King of the gods. It wasn't like there was a precedent for it these days. And this was Zeus, a god rather known for his laid back ways.

Zeus himself wasn't sure what he should do. This was the man who intended to marry his wife. What was the proper etiquette in this situation? After a moment, he gripped the offered hand. Deciding that he should, no matter the situation, do so for this man kept Hera safe.

And he felt more than saw her relief and approval.

"It is an honor to meet you, sire. I just wish the circumstances were better," he said, studying him. There were definite physical similarities between them. The same dark eyes and similar hair color. It was almost disconcerting to realize that she had subconsciously sought out a man who resembled her husband – in looks but not temperament for he tended towards caution. Zeus was obviously of a more fiery temperament.

And so he acknowledged that there were definite advantages to meeting under these circumstances. Had it been otherwise, he had a feeling he'd have been blasted away.

"Thank you," he replied, unable to think of anything else to say. All he could think was that this was really awkward and uncomfortable. How had Hera handled meeting his immortal lovers? The mortal ones he didn't even think about for death took away their memory of their earthly life.

With the exception of Leto – and he wasn't sure what had been the problem with her – she was gracious and kind to them all. Even Leto had become a friend to her in the end, for they had much to talk about what with raising divine children who still needed them, still ran to them for counsel and comfort.

Amele cleared her throat. "Would you care for some lunch? We were just about done, but I was going to have some cake."

"As much as I would love to accept, I think the two of you have more to talk about," he refused gently. Quite aware of her desperate need for him to stay, he also knew that she still had to face Zeus alone. "You can do this," he whispered in her ear.

"Thanks," she replied, walking him to the door. "Be careful, those men weren't after me. I'm afraid that they know of your family…history."

He tensed, knowing what she was referring to. "If that's true, you need to be extremely careful."

"I will. Lord Zeus says that I can do protective wards," she told him. "Though I don't know how to do such things for they require greater strength than I have ever used – continuously." This was acknowledging that the second storm had been her doing.

"Somehow, I don't think Lord Zeus will leave you in a defenseless home," he dryly commented. "Something I can't blame him for."


	6. Of all I would say, this was third

Author's Note: Sorry it has been so long since I updated. My old computer got stuck in a cycle of not being able to fully boot up and let me in. I've been locked out of it since April. I spent most that time - when it became obvious that we couldn't get it fixed at all - saving up money so that I could buy myself a new one, which is what I'm on right now. Then, once it arrived, I had to update and do all of those lovely little things that one has to do in order to make sure the computer runs properly. But now I should be able to continue to do my writing and updating.  
Thank you all so much for the support, reviews, check-ins, and just thoughts sent my way. It's really helped during this time of transition and general weirdness I've been going through. Hopefully, updates will come more frequently.

654321

After he left, she gathered her courage and went back in to face Zeus. Butterflies danced along her nerves more now than before. There was something about having her fiancée meet her possible husband that felt wrong. It was one thing for Apollo and Artemis to meet him, for she hadn't known who she might be at the time.

It was another thing for Lord Zeus to do so.

"He seems to be a good man," he quietly said, almost hating the soft smile gracing her face. It used to be him. The only one in the entire cosmos who could put such a look of vulnerability and adoration upon her face. The only one who ever saw this luminescence. Now, some other man had brought it out in her. He had to keep breathing evenly and keep holding onto a calm he did not feel.

She nodded, unaware of the path his thoughts had taken. "He is."

"And he seems familiar," he hinted.

"Robert descends from the line of Jason of Iolcus," she told him.

Zeus nodded. Of course, the only mortal hero Hera had taken any positive interest in. The only one he'd ever really felt any fear over since she had never taken such an interest in them. And Jason had been an extra-ordinarily good looking man – for a mortal of no divine blood.

If not for his betrayal of Medea, Zeus had a feeling that she'd argue for his place in the stars. She wouldn't have argued for immortality – though Heracles might've – but she would have wanted him honored. His shameful breaking of a vow had changed that for her.

Sitting back down, she glanced out the window at the lightening illuminating the sky with dangerous frequency. "Do you think you could turn off the light show?" she quietly asked, wondering if he would.

Waving a hand, the lightening slowed down and came to him. Noting her fascination, he walked over with the light dancing around his palm. "Would you like to hold it?" he asked.

The flickering colors dazzled her eyes, captivated her. "Could I?" she asked, reaching out a tentative hand. Jerking it back quickly, she looked at him, a silent question in her eyes.

"It won't hurt you, Amele," he softly promised. "I would never let it. But there's no need to fear. Never has been for lightening is my gift, one I've often shared with you." Kneeling down, he watched her enraptured expression, only half paying attention to his hands. Lightening was so familiar to them that he no longer had to pay attention to what the element was doing.

She watched as he shaped the lightening, changing forms. Watching as the light becoming more glasslike, fragile and powerful all at the same time. It was exquisite, the images and forms he was producing. Just for her. "How do I?" she asked even as her hand reached out again. The question went unanswered as the lightening jumped into her open palm.

She jumped, startled.

"Easy," Zeus soothed, "Just be still. It recognizes you and is saying _hello_. Let it do as it wants." His hand moved to cup hers, holding hers steady.

"Perhaps you should take it back," she said, trembling from the lightening in her hand.

At least, that's what she told herself. In actuality, she was painfully aware of the strength in his hand under her own, a masculine hand that did not feel like Robert's. A part of her wondered what it would be like to feel that hand upon her naked skin, caressing her. Shame instantly filled her for such thoughts. What was wrong with her? How could she so easily dismiss Robert for this being before her?

"Amele, it'll be fine," he said, soothing both of her fears. Watching her face, he could read far more than she was aware was showing. Reading the desire there that she didn't understand, that she feared to set free. Breathing deeply, he reminded himself that he had to take his time with her. Hera was the most important love in his life and he couldn't risk losing her.

Or damaging her with his impatience. "I promise you. Why don't you tell me more about what you've been doing over the years? What happened to Hesione and Aleksandros?"

Drawing in a shaky breath, she forced her eyes to meet his. In the shimmery radiance of the lightening, they seemed darker, more enigmatic, and far more dangerous. Her breath was stuck in her throat but she forced herself to speak, to forget the way he was looking at her.

"We didn't know that there was anything different about me. Not at first," she stumbled over the words. She wished he'd stop looking at her like she was an oasis in the desert. Like he needed her more than he needed anything else in the entire universe. It made it difficult to concentrate on anything except for him.

And she desperately needed to focus on something else. "After sixteen years, Hesione's cousin moved in with us. She was…something of a trial."

_Lea walked into the small house, a distasteful look on her face. Tossing her blond hair, so like her cousin's, over her shoulder, the thirteen year old dismissed Hesione and the veiled woman to her right. This was the last place she wanted to be._

_Aleksandros followed her, one bag in his hand and the other under his arm. "Limia, would you show Lea to her room?"_

"_As you wish," she quietly said. "Please, follow me." After all these years, she knew better than to ask if he wanted her to help him carry something he was struggling with. Even though she was healed, he often looked at her as if she'd break doing any hard work. It was quite possibly the limp that for some reason had never fully healed._

_She did not see Lea's look at hearing her voice. A voice that did not sound quite human in tone or tenor. Quietly, she followed her, studying her intently. With new eyes, she tried to determine what was different about this veiled servant other than the respect that she was shown. Certainly, the woman didn't appear special but there was something strange, something mysteriously off about her._

_This mystery almost made up for being sent away – almost. Her scowl returned as she thought about why she'd been sent into exile here. What was so wrong with wanting to follow in her father's footsteps as a painter and writer? It was a family tradition that when no son was born, a daughter could inherit the family business. It was one she'd always believed was right. But her newly acquired stepfather felt otherwise._

_To his way of thinking, she was merely an empty headed girl who needed firm guidance. Therefore, she had only two options for her future. She could get married or join a convent, though it was obvious to her which her status seeking stepfather would prefer. One didn't get any money from the Church until the nun became the Head Abbess and that was only if the woman was devoted and faithful._

_So, she'd been sent away to think over her choices in a place similar but not as poverty stricken as the convent he'd send her to should she refuse an offer of marriage._

"_You'll be staying in here," Limia's quiet voice broke into her thoughts. "If you need anything or wish to change something, let me know. My room is across the hall. We will be having an evening meal in an hour, which should give you enough time to rest. I'll help you unpack if you would like some help."_

_Lea scoffed. "I don't even want to __**be**__ here. Why would I bother acting like I do?"_

"_Perhaps to be more comfortable," she replied, unperturbed. "But if you wish to be ill mannered and ill at ease, I will not stop you. It is, after all, your choice to act like a brat and not a mature young woman capable of making any decision regarding her own life."_

_The girl glared as the veiled woman turned and walked away. Slamming the door, she stomped into the room, sitting on the bed, ignoring the welcoming room to pout. A blue quilt decorated the bed with its canopy, the mosquito netting tucked away…it was a room she'd often dreamed of having. But not under these conditions, so she wouldn't allow the soft color on the wall to soothe her._

"_She's not taking this well, is she?" Aleksandros asked, walking up the stairs with the trunk. Hesione had the other bag for he knew better than to argue with his wife._

"_No, sir. I think she intends to be difficult. In doing so, she will make you and your lady wife suffer for her stepfather's unwise edict," she quietly replied, stepping to the side._

"_You do not feel as though she will torment you?" he asked, rather surprised by this admission. It wasn't as if she hadn't had her share of critique. Limia cut a figure in town whenever they could get her to go out, veiled as she was from head to toe. There were some who were uncomfortable around her because of cultural perception and they had no qualms about attacking her._

_Yet, she didn't seem to fear it here as she did when she went out._

_Why?_

_Her head shook, "Somehow, I have the feeling that this is perfectly normal for me."_

_Days went by in which they settled into a kind of routine. But it was far from comfortable and the stress was beginning to wear upon Hesione. Tension made them all short tempered. Limia quietly walked over to Lea and tapped her on the shoulder. "We need to talk," she said firmly._

"_Why?" she asked belligerently. "I don't take counsel with a servant."_

"_And I see no reason to not to slap you for being an unreasonable brat," she reasonably retorted. "You aren't proving to anyone your maturity or even that you should be able to decide your fate. Whatever your argument with your stepfather has no bearing here. You were sent away to learn a lesson._

"_You could use this as an opportunity to gain an ally in Dr. Aleksandros. Instead, you go out of your way to make everyone miserable in some childish fit of pique. As he is the real head of the household, your stepfather would have to negotiate with him."_

_Lea frowned. This was something she'd never heard about. "Really?"_

_Limia nodded. "He is older and this country leans towards age over paternity and maternity. When you were sent here, your stepfather made a mistake for if Dr. Aleksandros should adopt you by your consent, he would become your legal guardian. You don't want what your stepfather plans for you, try becoming less of a burden to Hesione. Instead of upsetting things as you have been, try helping out and proving you are worth supporting."_

_Lea thought about her words. There was some truth to what Limia said. She'd often heard her father mention such ideas in passing. It had been so long since she'd thought of his teachings, of him for she had pushed that knowledge to the back of her mind in her grief._

_But was she really going to take the word of a servant? Even one as educated and cultured as this one seemed to be?_

"_Limia, could you come with me to the market?" Aleksandros asked, barely acknowledging Lea. The very sight of her sickened him for it only reminded him of what she was doing to his wife. Hesione had been losing sleep and weight ever since she'd moved in._

"_Of course," she acquiesced with only a tiny wince at the thought of town. Straightening her veil, she took that moment to compose herself and steel herself for the censure of the town. There were reasons she hated walking among the people. Their constant staring made her uncomfortable. As they walked out into the cool afternoon, she looked at his tense face. "How is Lady Hesione?"_

"_Tired, overstressed," he sighed. Unconsciously, he rubbed the back of his neck. "She's not sleeping well. That girl is making things difficult for her and I am tempted to send her back as soon as we return. I had hoped for a better outcome for Lea's father spoke well of her. But I can't continue to put my wife's health on hold."_

_Limia nodded, looking over the fruit critically. Choosing a few, she moved onto the fish. "I think before you do that you should talk to her about what's going on. She's rebelling against her stepfather, that much is obvious. In lieu of him, she is fighting you. But I think it goes deeper than that. She misses her father and has not been allowed to properly grieve for him. If what Lady Hesione told me, the two of them were very close because her mother was so ill after giving birth to her. That he was her main caregiver for years until her mother could resume an active role in her life."_

_As he ruffled through the cloth, seeking the best for making bandages, he thought about her words. They made sense – scary sense. Limia often did and he wondered about her knowledge. Just where had it come from? Where had she come from? All of his discrete enquiries had led him no where._

_That worried him to a certain extent but she seemed to go about her life with little fear or worry. "All right," he said at last. "We'll try it your way."_

"_Thank you, sir." Once they'd finished shopping, they stopped by one of his patient's house. A late in life pregnancy had rendered the woman practically bedridden. While he was examining her, she cleaned and did some mending, trying to make the woman's burden lighter. Limia frowned minimally, hearing the answers she gave to his questions, not seeing the look Aleksandros sent her way. She could not realize that he'd made a study of her face, trying to read what he could see beyond the veils._

"_Something wrong, Limia?" he quietly asked._

_Startled by the question, she looked up from what she was doing. "Oh, no," she quickly said._

_Aleksandros looked at her. "Limia, if you believe that you can feel something that I do not, I need to know. I'm not going to be mad at you if your diagnosis contradicts my own. Your intuition is why I really asked you to come with me."_

_The woman resting on the bed looked between them, confused. While she'd heard of the strange woman who sometimes travelled with the doctor, she'd never heard that she offered counsel to him._

_Rising, she went over and felt the spot the woman had mentioned, nodding as it confirmed her suspicions. "There's a small, hard knot right here. I can barely feel it, so it may be harmless. But in her condition, I don't think we should take the chance," she finally said._

_Kneeling beside her, he extended his hand so that she could guide his fingers gently over the spot. His fingers felt the area, frowning slightly. It was as she described. And he didn't like the way it felt, so he put a little more pressure upon it. "Does that hurt?"_

"_No," she replied, wincing a bit. "It's just uncomfortable."_

_Asking a few more questions, he finally decided upon a treatment. "As this may only be skin deep, I'm giving you a lotion that must be put on every morning and night for the next two weeks. I'll return in a week to check on it. If it's no better, we'll try something else. As for everything else, you're doing fine. Keep all heavy work to a minimum, don't be afraid to ask for help."_

_They walked home in silence, pausing upon the threshold. The smell of fresh bread wafted through the house and his stomach growled. Lea walked out and tentatively smiled, bowing. "Welcome home, Cousin Aleksandros. Limia."_

"_Thank you," he said, rather shocked at her behavior. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a slight smile of approval curling Limia's lip. Just what had the woman done? "It smells as if you've been busy."_

"_Yes, Cousin Hesione asked if I would help her," she paused and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for my ungrateful behavior, sir. Can we talk for a moment? There is something I must say and ask of you."_

"_Of course," Aleksandros agreed. This time his look at Limia was anything but covert. Her face was calm, betraying nothing but he knew he'd seen something before. "Let's go into my office," he said, returning his attention to Lea._

_Limia accepted his items and put them away before going to see Hesione. "Do you need some help?" she asked, refilling the spice cabinet. The fruit she set aside to finish ripening._

_Hesione smiled tiredly. "Just salt the fish for some other night's dinner."_

"_Are you still unwell?" she asked in concern._

_She sighed. "I just don't know what's wrong with me, Limia."_

"_Have you asked Dr. Aleksandros?"_

_Shaking her head quickly, "I don't want to worry him if it's nothing more than stress."_

"_Better to worry him over nothing than something," she replied, wrapping the salted fish. "He's already worried about you."_

"_That's why I want you to look me over," she said, facing her. "My husband trusts very few people in his work. As a doctor, it reduces the amount of confusion relating to his patients. But he trusts your counsel and your wisdom. He says that you have an instinctual understanding of healing."_

"_I guess that's a good word for it," she slowly agreed. "But I really think you need to talk to the doctor."_

"_Please, Limia, I really don't want to worry him more than I already have."_

"_All right," she gave in. "Shall we go to your room?"_

"_Yours – I don't want him to walk in."_

_Once the door had closed behind them, Limia asked her to lie back and examined her gently. With an even, quiet voice, she asked her a series of questions. "I don't see a reason to worry over your problem."_

"_So, it was just stress." A sigh of relief escaped her as she sat up._

"_It's pregnancy," Limia corrected. "From the feel of your body, I would say that you are a month along, no more than six weeks."_

"_What am I to do?" she asked, almost panicked by the thought. "With Lea here, we have no time to raise a baby. I'm too old. And what of Aleksandros' practice? Yes, we have been here for most of the duration of our marriage, but he may get a missive that calls him somewhere else. One can't have a baby on the road."_

"_Women have been doing it since the dawn of time, ma'am," she quietly said. "As all women do, you will find a way to manage both home and family. I do not think it that difficult when you already have the skills and I plan to make sure that you are healthy enough for it."_

"_But I'm in my forties," she needlessly pointed out. "Is that not to old for motherhood?"_

_Limia sat down, her hand resting on Hesione's comfortingly. "A little known fact is that Spartan women were far older than other women when they married. I don't believe they were as old as you but they were far older than other females of their time. The children they gave birth to were not affected badly by this late start. In fact, they were stronger than others born in that same era because their mothers had more mature bodies and were physically stronger."_

_Sitting up, she stared at her. "You know the strangest things, Limia."_

"_I do," she agreed. Her eyes went distant, unfocused as she looked out the window. The sky was just beginning to darken and she felt a pang in her heart. A pang she couldn't quite describe but felt almost like homesickness. "I just wish I knew were it came from."_

Zeus cleared his throat, the lightening returning to him. "Can I see you later? As much as I wish to remain, it's late and I have to return to Olympus."

Amele thought for a moment, studying him and weighing her options. Not that she was sure she had any. Even if he had changed over the centuries, she was pretty sure that he wouldn't leave her alone for long. This was the same man who courted his Hera for three hundred years, never once trying to force her hand.

Never once trying to trick her into marrying him.

Well, not until the very end when he transformed into the cuckoo to gain access into her inner domain. Even then, he'd been careful of her.

"Is everything all right?" she asked, trying to buy some time.

"It's nothing Hera wouldn't be able to resolve but as everyone keeps pointing out, I am not her. Things are…chaotic," he admitted. While he didn't want to admit how bad things truly were for fear that she may truly decide to not give him a chance, he couldn't be dishonest with her. She'd asked and had every right to know what was going on.

"You really depend on her for an awful lot, don't you?" she asked. It was something of a curiosity for he was a man from an era in which a woman was not even supposed to be seen. Yet, in the relationship he had with his wife, she was definitely seen as his equal.

May be even his superior.

There was a moment of silence as he contemplated her and how to answer her question. "She is the one being I cannot be without for she completes me. It may seem like an uneven bargain in which I gain everything and she receives little but…we've been happy. Before she disappeared, we had become closer. We were working towards a better union."

"You don't sound so convinced," she observed. "No, that's not the word. You sound sad."

Zeus touched her cheek, looking up at her. His own face reflected back at him in blank green eyes that held the barest touch of compassion for him. "No matter what the myths say, Hera is the love of my life. I have never known another who touched me so deeply; it's like a canker sore without her. What no one gets is that she completes me." It was a repetition but it was something he felt had to be reiterated.

Staring up into those eyes – _those beautiful eyes_ – he had to exercise control he didn't know he had to keep from pulling her to him. From taking her away to a place of safety. Taking her away from the grime and filth of the city, from the confusion that surrounded her and the danger that stalked her path, he wanted to protect her from it all. She was his wife in all but memory.

He had every right to claim her again – and none at all.

"I'm sorry," she said. For the first time since all of this happened, she meant what she said. The pain he must have gone through, what he even now had to live with, it must be as Robert said. It must be excruciating – especially as he knelt before her, willing to take the time with her instead of abducting her as he so easily could.

There was no way she could fight him.

"It is as the Fates decide," he said. "I shall see you soon, Amele."

654321

Later that night, Amele waited for Robert. Their room was empty of her things for she'd spent the rest of the day cleaning it out and moving into the guest room. When they'd first purchased the four bedroom home, she'd thought it was being rather extravagant. After all, they had talked long and hard about the possibility of children. It had been a hard decision – especially for her – but they had decided against having any.

Now, she was grateful.

"Are things any clearer?" he asked softly, standing in the doorway of the room.

Shaking her head, she pulled off the ring, her hand shaking. Holding it out to him, she could barely look him in the eyes, knowing that her pain would be reflected back to her. Voice hoarse with unshed tears, she trembled as she dropped it into his hand. "Until they are, I cannot wear this. He seemed so certain. They all do that I am Hera. If this be so, I am unable to engage a contract of marriage to another. I cannot even argue for breach of contract due to abandonment for I can't prove such a thing."

"Darling, you don't have to explain it to me," he soothed. "I understand that you must do what you feel is honorable."

"I have to explain it to _**me**_," she replied. "How is your mother at dealing with true shocks?"

"My mom knew you were a mythological being before I did," he pointed out. The ring was curled within his fingers. A tight hold, hidden from view and cutting into his skin. He welcomed the pain for it distracted him from the greater pain in his heart. "But I don't know if she can handle _**this**_ truth."

Biting her lip, she stared out the window. "I have to call her anyway. We were going to go shopping for a wedding dress, no point in doing so now."

"Do you really think this is something that should be announced on the phone?"

With a deep sigh, she shook her head. "I suppose not."

Robert walked up to her, being careful not to encroach upon her space. He couldn't imagine what must be going through her mind. His own thoughts were in chaos but he'd had work to distract him. Though she also had work, she had a reminder of her now revealed past.

As much as she loved Diane, she couldn't work with her now without thinking about the truth.

"Are you afraid of how she'll act around you?"

Shrugging, she faced him. "It was hard enough to earn her trust in the first place. I've never known her to not know the tales of the Ancient Greeks – especially those regarding Queen Hera and your ancestors. How do you think she's going to react to finding out that Hera was very nearly her daughter-in-law?"

There was an almost hysterical note in her voice.

_I hate that man_, Robert thought. Seeing her pain and confusion brought out the resentment he felt. It was unwise and stupid, feeling this way. It wasn't as if he hadn't known that there was the slightest chance that the questions about her past would be answered. With her history and the attention that came her way, to think that she would remain forever in the shadows was stupid.

It was just that…of all probable identities she could have, Hera's was the last one he'd ever considered.

Hera was one of those untouchable, unassailable, universal truths – she was Zeus' wife. She didn't cheat on him no matter what he did to her. Zeus basically consumed her heart and soul. And he did not let her go. So, where did that leave him should she remember?

Would she punish him for his impudence? For the love that they had felt for each other? A love that they had often expressed in the most basic, natural expression of love?

"My mom will understand, just don't be blunt when you tell her," he advised at last.

A mirthless laugh escaped her. Her gaze at him was helpless and yet, the strength he knew she had shone through. "I'll try to keep that in mind. You know, when I got up this morning, this was the last thing I was expecting to happen."

"So, this wasn't what you were planning to tell me," he teased. Because it was better than crying and screaming, than yelling at fate for separating them this way.

"Of all the things to come to my mind, this was third," she chuckled, feeling slightly better. Robert always had that affect on her.

"Good to know," he replied. Their smiles were bittersweet.

654321

It was later that night as Zeus sat in their room that the events of the day hit him. Leaning back, he waved his hand and the ceiling became a patchwork of stars. Of all the places to find his wife, a modern city with amnesia and a fiancée had been the last thing he thought of.

And it didn't help that Artemis had been withholding information from him. Why had she done so? This made no sense to him. Hera had never really gotten along with her for they didn't have much in common, aside from the women they both watched over.

Quietly, so as not to disturb anyone, he left the complex. They'd been through enough of a shock when he told them what had happened to her. So many voices had cried out that he bring her home, but he'd been firm that Hera needed time to heal and recover. He hoped that they wouldn't do anything rash.

And by _they_ he meant Ares.

It was no surprise to him that he was drawn to Hera's. Peering into the room he felt her in, he couldn't help the gasp that escaped him to see her in peaceful slumber. Even the bandages from earlier did not diminish her beauty. Sitting down on the bed, he wondered why the room felt so stale before realizing that she must've shared a room with Robert. Upon finding out the truth, she'd have felt she had no choice but to move out.

He couldn't figure out if he was grateful or upset for her sake.

No matter what his heart said, his head reminded him that she loved this other man. That bothered him far more than he was comfortable with facing. She had always been his from the very first moment he laid eyes upon her, they had connected. Even she could not deny the strength of their bond.

It had been something he'd never had to question. He just knew that they were made and meant for each other. In one cruel, fell swoop, that was gone from her.

Something – or someone – had hurt Hera so badly, she'd erased all knowledge of her life and in so doing had caused him to lose her. But what conceivable reason could anyone have for doing such a thing? There wasn't anyone who would benefit from separating him from Hera – not even…

His breath became a rasp as a name entered his mind. It couldn't possibly be…not even _**he**_ would be so audacious.

Would he?


	7. Find Out How This Happened

Author's Note : _Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, I've been consumed by several RL problems and realities. Plus, one of my other stories has taken over my mind. I hope to get back on track with my other works though. I thank every one of my readers and reviewers for their patience with me. It has helped me so much and encouraged me to continue writing. Thanks once more_.

654321

In a dark corner of the Underworld, far blacker in color than even a starless, moonless night could achieve, a man leaned against a wall. Around his wrists were bright, heavy, silvery bracelets, chaining him to this small corner. As footsteps approached him, he opened his eyes and looked up at the being that joined him.

His eyes were dark in color but held a shimmer of starlight within their inky depths.

"What news?" his question was short for his voice was rarely used. To speak brought him only agonizing pain for in the silence of his cell, it rasped against his hearing.

"Queen Hera has been found."

A deep sigh reverberated thought the room. "Is she?" Yet, he could not bring himself to finish the question. As much as he wished to know, there were some things that he couldn't put into words. Not for the same reason as before. He couldn't finish it past the weight of guilt that ate away inside of him.

"She is unwell for some reason. King Zeus did not elaborate upon what was wrong with her to the Lord Hades but it seems as if she is under some spell of forgetfulness. She knows not who she is nor does she know what happened to her. It is as if she is newly born into the world, knowing not who she is but drawn to that which is her nature for she is a protector of women and children, even some men have sought out her guidance and aid."

The being was silent, staring at the wall. "It is worse than I feared. Is there no way you can see her?"

"King Zeus doesn't even know where she is." There was a lonh pause, "Or else he chose not to say."

There was a slow nod.

"Sire, is there nothing you can do?"

"I am bound," the answer was slow, spoken methodically. His mind was far away, thinking over that day so long ago when she had come before him. Come to see him at his penitential request. When she'd left, he'd thought that all was well. Now…now, to hear this…he couldn't help but recall the waves of pain, the shame that had carried down towards him. How he wished he had now sounded the alarm for he'd known deep in his gut that something was wrong.

For it wasn't the pain of a justly tortured soul.

Yet he'd feared that none would come, that he wouldn't be believed until it was far to late for the one harmed.

"Unlike Prometheus' imprisonment, I am powerless in these chains."

"But you are the mighty Kronus. They are merely metal."

"Forged by the hand of a god and tied to the Realm of Tartarus. No god can use the full extent of their abilities in another's realm for fear of accusations of betrayal and war."

A breath escaped the figure kneeling in front of him. "So, that's how it happened."

"Yes," Kronus sighed. "Here, in the Realm of her Brother, though Queen of the Heavens she is, she was rendered powerless."

The servant was silent, contemplating the repercusions of the rule. Though necessary it was - and is - it had caused a rift, an imbalance in the cosmos that was being felt the world over. "What would you have me do?"

"Find out what happened to my daughter after she left me. I need to know what I'm facing," a deep sigh escaped him. "I need to know what I accidentally set in motion by seeking forgiveness for my crimes."

"As you wish, sire."

654321

Amele tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable in the bed. It felt too new, too lonely for her. After a while, she sat up and made her way to the kitchen, thinking that a drink might help her. Of course, she wasn't unwise enough to reach for the alcohol, though it was a struggle.

Even though it promised oblivion, she was wise enough to recognize that such an action would only adversely affect her.

Diane was just walking into the room. Looking down at Amele's pale, tired face, she winced guiltily. "I'm so sorry this happened, Amele."

"It's all right, Diane," she stopped. "I mean, Lady Artemis."

"Don't you dare," she snapped. Her hand slammed down on the table, not even flinching when it cracked. "I've been Diane to you for as long as you've known me. Until you remember and decide otherwise, I shall remain so, Amele."

Realizing that it would do no good to fight her on this – and not wanting to anyway – she gave in with a sigh of relief. After all, the younger woman spoke truth. She knew Diane, not Artemis. "Did you know?" she quietly asked, pouring her some of the green tea she'd made. "When you first applied, did you know the truth?"

"I suspected after I saw you," she slowly admitted, thinking of how she'd felt upon seeing Amele for the first time. Even after all the years that had passed by, she recognized her immediately. The flash of both reverence and irrational anger towards the other woman was something that she was well acquainted with, it was hard to recall now that there had ever been such differing emotions within her regarding Hera. Recalling what had drawn her to the haven in the first place had taken a moment.

A deep curiosity born from hearing Heracles talking to Hebe about what he'd been doing that day – and she was bored. She'd thought the woman who ran the place sounded interesting, if a bit foolish for continually challenging those in authority in such a dangerous area of town. Though he'd not mentioned the woman by name she suddenly wondered if there was the slimmest of chances that it could possibly be Hera.

Was it entirely possible that she had been the first to figure it out?

Then Diane remembered all those times that it felt as if someone was watching over them. Protecting them during stormy days and the long, dark nights, how it seemed as if there was someone there for them. At the time, she'd been wary of the unknown protector. And resentful, thinking that it was some of her retinue that had managed to cling onto life in a spectral form after all these years. That they somehow doubted her ability to take care of herself and the ones she chooses to protect.

Now, it was clear – Heracles was the one she felt.

The question was, why had he kept silent? Unlike her, he had no reason to do so. He had never approached them. Never once had he entered _Safe Harbors_ and learned who Amele was now, never learned to love her. They had no close affiliation with each other – she still harbored a deep resentment towards him for capturing her hind. And he held onto a fear of her for she kept away from the touch of man.

Why then had he stayed silent?

"But what kept me coming back was you. For the first time in eons, I found a purpose again in something other than the role that myths had assigned to me," she added.

"You didn't want your father to know."

"It wasn't any of his business."

"I thank you for wanting to protect me." And here she paused, making sure to look the younger woman in the eyes, "But that really wasn't you call to make."

Diane's hand clenched the glass, waiting to hear it crack. Wanting to hear it crack, shatter as she felt she was shattering. "So, are you going to give all this up? Give up _Safe Harbors_ and those who need you to become his doormat again?" The questions came out bitterly. "You've discovered the truth and will just do whatever he wants, forgiving him anytime he hurts you? Abuses your trust and your heart?"

"Was it always that way between them?" she asked, unable to think of the Divine Couple in the first person. The idea that she could possibly be half of that eternal union had yet to sink in. A part of her wondered if it would. If she would ever feel as though what they believed and spoke of with such certainty would become as real to her as it was to them.

And she wasn't sure if she wanted it to for the idea, the prospect frightened her.

"Did they never have peace? True companionship?"

There was silence as Diane thought about how to answer the seemingly straightforward question. A deep sigh escaped her, "That's the way it appeared to me."

"But you don't know that for certain. And I don't believe that Hera had any close friends to confide in, so who can I talk to? Who can I seek answers from? For though they seemed close, I doubt she told her mother her troubles," she sighed. "I need something stronger than this."

"Pour me a brandy."

Chuckling, she shook her head half chiding her. "Alcohol would be bad – even if it's just a few drops." Pulling out a double chocolate cream pie, she cut them both generous slices. "So, who was the satyr?"

"Dionysius."

She frowned, trying to recall what she knew of him other than the fact that he was a god of wine. Bits and pieces of his story came to mind and she paled, putting her fork down to inhale deeply. "Isn't he the only other child of Zeus' that Hera violently tormented?"

Diane nodded slowly, sensing where this was going.

"So, why would he volunteer to help Lord Zeus find his wife? One would think that he'd be relieved to not have her around," she mused.

"They made peace over Ariadne," Diane told her. "It was Hera who convinced Zeus to make her a goddess, though mortals would doubt that this was so. As the years went by, men weren't willing to see a more complete picture of Hera as they stopped looking at complete pictures of all the goddesses. It was so much easier to keep all of us in one dimensional roles. We made them uncomfortable by being complex beings."

"Does that include making your father one noted?" she archly asked.

Diane was silent, saying nothing.

After a moment, Amele changed the subject. Something told her that it was not the moment to press Diane, this was something that the other woman needed to work through on her own. "How did you learn of me? I had not thought that my little organization had made shock waves on the immortal scene."

"Heracles."

Putting the mug down, she stared at her in wide eyed shock. "Mighty gods of Olympus, who else knew before the king?"

"I don't think he was aware of your identity when he'd first seen you," she quickly said. "And we haven't spoken of these matters. Though I get along well enough with Hermes, he's about the only male I do get along with on Olympus. The others refuse to understand me."

"What are the odds that he didn't know?"

Diane reluctantly had to admit, "Probably not all that possible. Did you want me to talk to him? Or make an appointment for him to see you?"

"Oh, now wouldn't that be a lovely sight?" she tartly asked. Laughing but there was no humor there. For so long her past had felt as if it had been in limbo, a comfortable miasma of nothing. Now…now she was surrounded by the chaos of emotions and other's memories pushing and tearing her apart.

Amele missed her apathy. Things had been so much easier when she didn't really have to _feel_ anything concerning her situation. "As I really don't want to put him in that position of faking a reverence for me – nor do I really want to see him – I won't ask that of you."

"Why would he be faking it?"

"If I'm not mistaken, in a mythological context, Queen Hera tormented him mercilessly for much of his life. Ultimately, she gave him what he needed in order to use his gifts wisely. But it was not the plan either had in mind. Even through the lens of male chauvinism and blending of legends, there must be truth to the stories spoken. I really don't want to talk to him."

Diane smiled grimly. "But you need to."

"Did you finish your report?" She changed the subject, wanting to be done with this for a while.

Making a face, she shook her head. "I'm having trouble with the ending. Everything else went well but I just can't tie it all together in a way that works with my thesis statement."

"Can you change it to work with what you have?"

Thinking it over, she wondered if it was possible. "I guess so. But to do that I' d have to talk to my professor first. And he's not so fond of changing what he's recorded as our topic."

Amele's nose wrinkled, rather shocked. "That makes no sense. It's still a same topic, just a different angle. And doesn't being so inflexible make his skills as a teacher questionable? Should not a teacher be able to bend and shift as the needs of his students require?"

"One would think so but I'd swear this man takes his plans from Prometheus and therefore sees no reason to change."

An inelegant snort escaped Amele. "Perhaps you should tell your father that Prometheus has escaped imprisonment and is being subversive again."

Artemis laughed. It was the first genuine laugh she'd had since her brother had started to unravel her life by telling the truth. A pang struck her at the thought of her brother, at the distance between them. And she knew that she'd have to make peace with him soon. "Father would go crazy at the idea. He's never really gotten over Prometheus' tricks."

"Or his nearly successful seduction of Hera away from him," she said, freezing as her words registered. Staring at an equally shocked Artemis, "Did I just?"

"Yeah," Artemis agreed, "You just. But I don't think I've ever heard that story."

"Why should you? If it even happened, Zeus would never let it be spoken of. His wife, possibly loving another being over him? He'd never allow it, it wouldn't fit into his perfect love story."

"Still, one would have thought something would have been said. Secrets are never kept," she pointed out. Tilting her head, "I wonder if Hestia knows anything."

"Perhaps she would. As the oldest child of Kronus and Rhea, she'd be aware of more things than others," she mused. "And she can be trusted to keep quiet. But I'm not sure we should go digging into the past before the question of my present has been settled."

"My brother may be an idiot, but he was right about one thing. Your past is what makes you who you are, to settle the present you must face the past," she said. "It is a saying from the temple of Apollo at Delphi – Know Thyself. If this is a part of your past you have to learn about it."

End, part 7


	8. Time For An Unauthorized Visit

_Author's Note: I'm hoping to be able to update more often than I have been but...well, as everyone knows, RL has a way of taking over things. Thank you for your review, Hope. Yeah, it's a tricky situation between Hera and Zeus because what he does to her is emotional abuse which is often more deadly than physical because it can't be seen. I'm hoping that the resolution works well for all around but one can never tell._

654321

Amele rose early, unable to sleep any longer for her dreams were confusing and troubled. Walking down the stairs she was surprised by the smell of smoke and froze.

Fire.

There was a fire in her home. Why haven't the smoke detector gone off?

"Because, my most missed Queen and sister, I would never allow harm to follow up on you and your loved ones," a soft voice spoke. "As long as this fire burns and is tended by my hands, you shall always be safe."

Entering the room, Amele found a delicate, hazel eyed lady sitting by the fireplace. Dusky rose complexion framed by dark blond hair, she was beautiful. Amele curtsied and was dismayed by the distress she saw on her face.

"What's wrong, Lady Hestia?" she asked, trying to think if there was some oblation she was supposed to offer. Did she have anything in the house to give a goddess of her stature?

Hestia rose and hugged her after pulling her to her feet. "Hera, my sister, you aren't supposed to bow to me. I am supposed to bow to you."

"Lady Hestia, while you and anyone else is completely certain that I am Queen Hera, I am not. I can't...can't act as though I am. That I am comfortable with the assertion that everyone has, I just...I'm sorry." Twisting her hands nervously as she tried to find the words to speak, she was relieved to hear a knock at her front door. Though puzzled as to who would be coming by that early in the morning, she excused herself. "I'll be right back."

Opening the door, she blinked into the harsh, early morning light. Shielding her eyes, she studied the regal pair at her door. A honey blond woman with green eyes akin to Hestia's and her own stared back at her. "Lady Demeter?" she questioned, knowing it for the useless question it was. It could be no other but the earth goddess.

She was enveloped in a hug that smelled of earth.

Smelled of ancient power, "My sister," she whispered. "I knew it."

A throat cleared as the young woman by Demeter's side smiled. A baby in her arms, she stepped forward. Hair the shade of her mother's was bound back in a braid and her hazel eyes studied Amele. His hands reached out and touched her face, wondering who this strange woman before him was. "Queen Hera," she greeted as she bowed.

The similarity between the two goddesses was so striking, she knew the other's identity. "Queen Persephone?" Yet, there was uncertainty in her voice as she addressed her.

A gentle smile crossed her face. "It will come to you, my Queen. May I present to you your great nephew, Adonai?"

Given no other choice, she accepted the baby. "Pease, come inside." They followed her, though Demeter went out to the back almost immediately. Staring at the shattered trees, a pained look upon her face as she mourned the sudden and painful loss of life. Life that she had helped to nurture and create.

"What's she doing?" Amele asked, staring after the harvest goddess uncertainly. Something inside told her that she should know what she was doing. That she had seen Demeter walk and move like this before, yet the memory was no longer there. An ache for that old knowledge burned.

"Blessing the life they had and granting them a new one," Persephone said, sitting beside Hestia. She looked into the fire for a moment, weighing her words carefully. That they must be said, she knew this full well. But as she turned to the woman she once knew as all powerful, she doubted that now was the time. "The world is unbalanced, Queen Hera."

"Do not burden her with this now, Persephone. She is still too new. The knowledge of who she is has yet to become real in her mind," Hestia scolded her gently.

"No excuse to remain in ignorance," Demeter retorted as she reentered the room. "We need her back in command. Zeus in nothing but an ineffectual fool without her steady guidance."

"I'm not disputing that, Demeter. But we need her whole and capable, not ill and burdened." Hestia remained firm under the glare she received. Over the centuries, she had become rather used to such looks – even if she hated it. It made her far more sympathetic than she used to be to Hera's own plight. As the eldest child, she should have protected her sister more than she had. But Hera had always been the strongest of them all. She had never thought it necessary. "You know it to the truth. Why deny it?"

There was another knock and Amele went to get it, head aching. It was too much, too soon. All of these strangers, strangers who seemed somewhat familiar to her, and all of them asking her for something that she just didn't have. And her mind could only repeat one thing _this cannot be happening_. But she knew it was. There was no way to deny the voices in her living room, surreal voices more of air than on earth.

Voices that spoke of older times and older ways.

Shifting Adonai onto her shoulder, she peered out the window this time. If it was another goddess, she wished to be more prepared. And if it was a visitor, she needed to have a good story for what was happening. The dark blond hair of the woman bore a striking resemblance to Apollo and Artemis. Searching her mind, she tried to remember who this woman was and what connection she would have to Hera.

Whether for good or ill, she wanted to have some understanding of the past that she possibly shared with this woman.

But, as with so many things, she could only come up blank. She had a nagging feeling that there was something important that she should know. That she should remember from the myths. Yet, that knowledge was illusive as so many things in her past tended to be.

It was, she realized with a sense of deadened shock, the same way she felt for all of these beings who had entered her life so suddenly – all save Zeus.

Zeus had been the one thing that, while she'd been uncertain of him and uncomfortable in light of her attraction, she'd _known_ and been at ease with him. A thought she would have to ponder later she acknowledged as she stepped back from the window and opened the door, shielding Adonai from the bright light. The boy seemed to know the woman for he babbled a little and the visitor smiled at him.

Uncertainly, she smiled and step back and letting the woman in, "Please come in, my lady. " She hoped that the lack of name wouldn't be considered an insult. The last thing she needed was an enemy.

Blue eyes stared into her own, almost trying to read her. "So, it's true – you really don't remember."

"I'm sorry," she apologized, reacting to sting of ire in her voice.

Taking in a deep breath, she spoke again. "I once thought I would relish the day I saw you in this position. That I would love to see you helpless and at my mercy as I once was at yours. Pathetic and almost begging for help from anyone," she sighed. "Now I find myself only pitying you. And pitying myself for these feelings."

"If I did something to deserve it," she hesitantly began.

"It is no excuse, "she retorted, finally stepping into the house. Hearing the goddesses in the other room, she walked down the hall. "One should never attack what cannot fight back."

"Family reunion?" Robert joked. The laughter fled as he took in her pale – rapidly fading – complexion. The concerned doctor instantly taking the place of teasing friend. "Amele, you need to sit down. _**Diane**_!"

A cacophony of sounds rang through the air as people rose and hurried towards them. Diane leaped down the stairs to reach them first. All of the good mood, her good humor, that had been restored the night before fled and her eyes narrowed as she took in the situation. Straightening her spine, she stared at her relatives, feeling once more an invisible line drawn between them.

He glared at the goddesses, concern overriding any normal fear he may have had. "Back off if you care for her at all. She's in shock."

Diane stood next to him, arm moving quickly to support Amele. The woman shook even with her support, holding onto Adonai as if the baby was the only thing keeping her connected to reality. The four of them moved into the dining hall and pushed her down into a chair. While Diane reluctantly went to get her a drink, he rubbed her wrists. "Keep breathing easy, Amele. They mean you no harm," he soothed, wondering why Zeus had allowed them to descend upon her en mass.

It didn't seem very wise of the god.

After passing him the drink, Diane took her nephew and walked over to the women. "_**OUT**_!" she ordered daring them to defy here. She'd been itching for good fight ever since Apollo had opened his mouth and told Zeus that he'd found Hera and ruined everything.

To her disappointment they left the room.

Hestia looked back at her sister. For the first time in centuries, she flashed back and remembered how the youngest daughter of Kronus looked when she finally realized how permanent their situation was. Hera had sat, holding her knees to her chest as the walls around them seemed to swallow her up in darkness, dampening everything that had made Hera **Hera**. The utter despair on her face, the shaking in her shoulders as tears slid down her face, it was a sight they'd all turned away from.

She sat there, now as she had then. Only now, she was comforted. Comforted from all that had her shaking and looking far to pale to be healthy – even for a goddess. Kneeling in front of her, sheltering her within gentle arms, was a man they knew nothing of. Yet, his presence seemed to be the only thing holding her sister's panic at bay. The only thing keeping her from sinking into the darkness.

"Tell her I'm sorry," her voice trembled.

"If you had listened to sense, I wouldn't have to." Diane's voice was pure acid. There was no pity in her towards the gentlest of her relatives.

Robert waited until she looked more normal and rose. Rubbing the back of his neck, he let out the breath he'd been holding. This was not what he'd been expecting of his morning and he couldn't imagine what Amele was going through. Looking down at her, he smiled and squeezed Amele's shoulder reassuringly before looking thoughtfully at the closed door to the den. Walking over to Diane, he whispered, "Should I be prepared for this to happen often?"

"I hope not," Diane muttered. "I thought that father had more sense."

Another knock came and Diane stormed to the door, practically ripping it out of its frame. "She's unavailable," she slammed the door in Hebe's face.

"She's my mother, Artemis. I have every right to see her."

It took guts to yell at the goddess of the hunt. Guts she didn't think that cupbearer had. But that didn't mean she was going to let her in. All she had to do was remember how pale and frightened Amele looked to know that she needed to keep a center of calm around her. That meant reducing all stimuli – including her children, though she knew that Hebe had a special place in Hera's heart.

Of course she was alone in her opinion that Hera needed to be protected.

Leto pushed her out of the way and opened the door, inviting Hebe in. "I apologize for that unnecessary display of rudeness, Hebe. Queen Hera is most unwell and is taking a moment to herself. Would you care to join your aunts?"

"Thank you, Lady Leto." She pointedly ignored Artemis.

"That was a disgraceful display, Artemis. I am thoroughly ashamed of you. How could you be so heartless?"

"Me? Heartless?" she repeated. Staring in disbelief at her mother, unable to comprehend what she heard. For a moment, all she could do was shake her head. "How is it heartless when I'm trying to protect Hera? If anyone is being cruel, it's you and my aunts. Foisting your presence upon her when she is unwell and can't defend herself is hardly the behavior of just goddesses.

"What were you thinking? Were any of you thinking at all?"

"Don't talk to me that way, Artemis," she warned. "I am your mother and deserve to be respected."

"Deserve?" she spat out the word, angered at the way her mother couldn't understand what she was saying. Didn't see that her actions were wrong. This wasn't some mortal who'd offended her. This was a woman who – while she'd caused her great pain – was in need of help and protection. "And she doesn't deserve to have a life free of this strife? Doesn't she have a right to adjust to what's happened to her in so short a space of time?"

"She had the night to think and recuperate. The divine blood within her gives her more strength to adjust to these changes. She is not a mortal," her reply was sharp. "What concerns me more is your attitude. Just what are you trying to accomplish here?"

"An act of compassion," she snapped.

Robert walked out, "Ladies, the den. Now!" He ignored the way his heart was pounding.

Following them, he shut the door. The last thing he wanted was for Amele to hear this. "I am well aware that you are goddesses. That you have the power to curse me but I don't care. You negated that right when you pushed your way into my home and upset Amele. Hospitality goes both ways, your Graces.

"I have very little concern over myself. I only care for Amele's welfare. And right now, all I can see is that you are a threat to her. I want all of you to leave my house. Immediately," he ordered. "If you need to speak with her, make an appointment with Diane first.

"Do not drop an unexpectedly. I will not tolerate further rudeness. Do I make myself clear?"

Demeter rose and stared down at him. Icy fire in her eyes. While she could see why her sister may have attached herself to this man, she wasn't sure she cared for him. And for his attitude. "Do you have any idea who you are dealing with, impudent mortal?"

"Some, Lady Demeter," he bowed respectfully. "Now, ask me if I care."

A gasp of outrage escaped her. "Do you think I will allow modern morality to stop me from crushing you? To me, you are nothing more than an insect who holds temporary guardianship over the land."

"If you are trying to scare me into apologizing by frightening me, it won't work. I am well aware that you can do whatever you want to me. But you won't because you know I'm right."

"You dare much," she warned.

"Mom, please, he only has Queen Hera's health in mind," Persephone interceded. "It is the same thing that we should have a care for."

"I don't take kindly to mortals daring to lecture me," she retorted.

"What is going on in here?" Zeus' voice whipped through them. "I thought I made it clear that no one was supposed to bother Hera until she called. Or I felt it was time for her to learn more about herself and her family."

"Sire," Robert bowed respectfully to him, grateful for the timely interruption. For it confirmed that Lord Zeus had wanted to protect Amele – he couldn't think of her as Queen Hera yet – from further disruption for a while. He hadn't really believed that Zeus would give permission for them to visit. And it prevented him from saying something to further aggravate the situation between him and Lady Demeter. Even if he had a strong feeling that his altercation with her was far from over.

In fact, it was probably just beginning.

"Robert," he acknowledged him before turning back to the women. "This is beneath you. I'm disappointed in all of you – especially you Hestia."

"I'm sorry, Lord Zeus."

To this sister his attitude softened.

To her alone and the others realized it, "It's all right, my Hestia. Much has been asked of you that you were not prepared to deal with for seeking such power has never been your ambition. The rest of you have no such justification and therefore no right to be here. Get back to your work."

Looking at each of them in turn, his eyes were sharp. Flinty and hard as he gave them orders. "Leto, help Demeter – and apologize to Artemis for your behavior. She was in the right with her actions and you were not. Demeter, you and I will be having a discussion about your attitude later tonight. Persephone, I'm sure Adonai needs a nap. Themis and her daughters are in the Realm of Hades, so I have arranged for him to be waiting for you on Olympus.

"Don't say it," he ordered Demeter, cutting off her argument immediately. "Hestia, I hate to ask this of you, but could you see Kronus? Make sure that he's still captured? Hermes and Heracles will be with you."

"You don't think?" the question trembled as it came from her lips. The others in the room froze, waiting to hear what he had to say. This was something none of them contemplated and wished they had. Kronus being free, being the one who had attacked Hera…the idea frightened them.

Kronus had always been a fear, an unknown.

The wild card in the family who had done as Gaea had asked and thus, often bore her favor even if she resented the way he'd kept her sons imprisoned.

"I don't want to think it," he paused. "But it's the only thing I can think of. Kronus is the only one who stands to gain anything from taking away half my power."

"Has Rhea said anything?" Amele flinched when everyone focused on her. Though she was still shaky, she knew she needed to be there. They were discussing her, what had happened to her.

And though Zeus wanted to go to her, he allowed Robert to take that place. For in the eyes of the modern world, he did not have that right for they had been separated for so many years, he knew that there were some who had wondered why he hadn't dissolved their marriage on grounds of desertion. They had never understood what he had – Hera would not abandon him. And she had not willingly done so.

Clearing his throat for now was not the time for such thoughts, he said, "I can't find her. She seems to have disappeared from the earth's surface."

"That's not good," Apollo said suddenly appearing. Behind him was Hermes and Heracles. Both men stared at Amele – one with some trepidation, as though awaiting memory and condemnation from her. "Don't say it, father. We really had no choice – Odin is demanding to see you. We thought it best that we come and not him."

"Did he explain his presence?"

"Does he ever?" Hermes asked, leaning casually against the wall. But anyone who knew him, knew it as a lie. He was as alert to everything around him – perhaps even more than anyone else in the room. "Pop, he's just like you – only his claims to omniscience is true."

"My guess is he knows Hera's back," Hestia offered. "You weren't the only one stunned when she disappeared."

A slight smile twisted his lips. "Hera is truly unique in her popularity with all the pantheons of the gods."

Artemis almost mentioned Prometheus but held her tongue – Amele was still to pale to deal with the outcome that she'd remembered that one thing. But she was dying to know if there was any truth to her memory. It could, after all, have been merely a hope that the Queen had once had more suitors for her hand than Zeus. It was a shame Prometheus had given up his immortal status.

She'd just _love_ to ask him.

Apollo joined Robert and Amele, his eyes seeing the strain that the mortal doctor could not. "Perhaps you should lie down."

Shaking her head, "I can't close my doors. And you need to go to class, Diane. I will not have you slacking off from your academics just because I now know who you are. Learning is not something to waste."

Her mouth snapped shut, recognizing the order in her voice. Also, the plea to keep things as normal as possible. She may not recall who she really was but the decisive authority, the inbred power, was definitely there.

"Apollo and Hebe will take care of Safe Harbors for you today. It's the least she can do after disobeying my orders." Zeus looked sternly at his youngest, silencing her protests.

"Come along, Hebe. I'll give you some pointers but all you really need to do is be yourself," Apollo said. "That and tone down the godly beauty, mortals are no longer used to it and the last thing we need is to bring any untoward attention to the shelter." Pulling her along, he resisted the urge to sigh. It was better this way for, even though Artemis had the training, Hebe possessed the same gentleness that Amele had. If he could contain her natural ebullience, they should be fine.

"Lord Apollo, how is Lord Dionysius?"

"Ariadne is with him," he told her, curbing the instantaneous _call me Jason_. Now that she knew his name, he knew that she would no longer do so. A frown then crossed his face, "And Pan."

"Oh, dear. I'm sure it'll be fine."

"I'll check," Hermes offered. "Then come back and entertain you, Lady."

Wide eyed, she stared at him. Finally, her words faint even in her own ears, "I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"And you have to guide Hestia and Heracles down to see Kronus," Zeus added.

"Doesn't mean I can't come back later, dad."

Leto and Demeter took this time to leave, the later glaring at the impudent mortal. Persephone curtsied, "I offer you my regrets for what happened, my lady. It was not our intent to do harm to you. We only wished to see you again. You have been greatly mourned and missed."

"Thank you, your majesty."

Hestia followed Hermes and paused, noticing that Heracles had stayed behind. Before she could ask, he bowed to Amele – who looked shocked. "May I return later to speak to you, my lady?"

"With or without the entourage?" she faintly asked. The speed at which the room had cleared of people surprised her.

"Without," he said, making sure to look directly at Hermes.

"I get her first, little brother," he replied cheekily. "You get the fun task of keeping Ares out of the way."

"Fun isn't the word I'd use, Hermes. And as my big brother, isn't it _your_ job to set the example and do the harder task?"

"Not when you're better at it," he retorted.

"Enough!" Zeus ordered. "Until I say otherwise or you are invited, what I said to the goddesses applies to you as well. Leave her alone."

"Yes, father." But she noted that Hermes remained unabashed. She had a feeling she'd be seeing him.

Very soon.

"Heracles, when you return, come see me. I have a task that I want you to perform." Zeus couldn't keep the image of the neighborhood that Safe Harbors was in from his mind. It needed to be secured – the sooner, the better. The same went for the house and the homes around it.

"As you will, father." And kept his eyes lowered so that the king would not see the disappointment there. With only one side glance at Amele - a name he had an easier time using because he'd been watching over her for some time - he walked out with Hestia and Hermes.

Reluctantly, Diane left as well. All she wanted to do was stay and protect Amele. But she knew that such an action would only disappoint her. She may be grateful, but she would also feel let down.

"Amele, I want you to take it easy today."

"Robert…"

"Don't start, Amele," he warned. "I am speaking to you as your doctor as well as your friend. Lord Apollo and Lady Hebe can take care of things very well. He knows what to do. And Lady Diane will be there in the afternoon to pick up the slack. One day off will not harm you. In fact, in light of all the revelations, you need to take some time off to process and take care of yourself."

With a bad tempered sigh, she relented.

"And don't think about calling in or doing any work from home. When I say rest, that is exactly what I mean," Robert sternly said. "I can have someone from the hospital come and take care of you as well."

She made a face and sat down, letting out an aggrieved sigh. "I'll behave."

"You better," he said, dropping a kiss on her forehead. Freezing, they looked at each other in panic before facing Zeus. "I'm sorry."

Zeus waved it off, "Mind if I come back later?"

Amele slowly nodded and watched him disappear, leaving them alone. "That was unexpected," she mused.

"He loves you," he paused and knelt before her. "And realizes that you love me. So, he won't – I hope – alienate you by harming me."

"Do I really have to spend the entire day resting?" she asked, not wanting to contemplate the thought of Zeus loving her at the moment. The god's love was real, potent, vibrant, - and frightening to think about.

"I'll come back after one. If I think you can take on a few tasks, we'll discuss a light workload for you. _Light_," he emphasized.

With another sigh, she agreed. It was better than nothing.

End, part 8


End file.
